A Confusing Evil Love Triangle
by LilyHellsing
Summary: Kigo.RSKP.MFOC.While Ron tries to show his love to Kim, Shego steals her heart. While Kim battles her feelings, an old friend reappears after several years. The friend with a dark cloud over her head goes to missions with them, meeting Monkey Fist. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Kigo. MF/OC. Ron/Kim. After several years of a mysterious absence, an old friend of Kim's reappears. Although this friend knows Ron is crushing on Kim, she suspects Kim is crushing on a villainous they face. To make things worse, besides the weird school she returns to, she finds herself falling for a villain as well! Ron goes through crazy things to get Kim's love in return while Shego steals her heart. Summary will be revised in time, story is better than it sounds.

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Any flames I get will be deleted, ignored, or laughed at…or all three. This is just an experimental story since it's my first KP posting. I might continue, I might not depending on who likes it and what not.

* * *

"KP!" A blond haired boy shouted as he saw his dearest friend skid across the ground and into a wall. A slightly older woman with long black hair laughed as her once glowing green hands turned back into black gloves.

"Sorry Princess, but looks like we win!" She shouted as she jumped onto a rope ladder attached to a helicopter.

Ron ran over to the orange red haired cheerleader, helping her stand. "Are you okay? That was low, even for Shego! Uh…what did she do anyway?"

Kim Possible stood and brushed the dirt off her pants with an annoyed sneer. "She…was making fun of me…you…us."

"Us?" The young Stoppable echoed mindlessly.

"Uh, yeah, us…she said we were going out and…stuff like that." Kim's gaze shifted to the hole in the roof, the one Shego had escaped from. Ron felt his face heat up and smiled, mistaking his friend's shifty gaze to be embarrassment as well.

"Ah, don't worry about her. We'll be seeing her in a few days anyway! Right Rufus?" At that, a hairless pink mole rat jumped out of its master's pocket, nodding its head vigorously.

"We need to study for that test anyway." Kim said absentmindedly as they walked off. As they traveled to Beuno Nacho, she found herself replaying the fight in her mind. It was the same as always, blocking kicks and dodging the plasma glowing hands. But this time she was distracted…why? It was the outfit. Shego's outfit caught her eye. But that made no sense to her; why would she gape over an old outfit she's seen a thousand times before? The black and green jumpsuit hugged every curve…was that why?

"KP, Earth to Kim, are you alive in there? Hello?" Ron waved his hand in front of the teen for the twentieth time. Just as she snapped out of her thoughts, a faintly familiar voice rang out from behind.

"Kim? Kimmie-Kim Possible?"

The pair of friends turned and blinked. The girl who had called out wore black sunglasses, a knee length purple skirt with black skulls, dark violet long sleeved shirt and military boots. Her dirty blond hair was fluffy and draped on her exposed shoulders gracefully, her gloved hands resting on her hips. From what they could see, scars ran under her clothes and on her bare skin.

"Yes, who wants to know?" Kim questioned, slightly suspicious. "How do you know my nickname? The only person who calls me that is…"

The seventeen year old girl smiled widely, "Kimmie-Kim!"

Kim gasped, "Messy-Mercy?!"

Ron blinked in pure confusion as the two teenagers hugged and laughed. "Kim, it's been so long! How are you? Gawd, you're hair is still as orange as a sunset like always!" The mysterious stranger exclaimed, messing up her friend's hair.

Kim laughed and beamed, tossing her easy manageable hair back. "Mercy, you look as pale as snow! You haven't changed! Where did you go for so long? Oh so much has changed!"

"Uh, yeah, I hate to stop this emotional reunion but uh…how can I say this nicely…who the heck is she?!" Ron shouted finally, getting both girls attention.

"Ronald? Wow you have grown since pre-school! You don't remember me do you? No matter, you always did have a bad memory…oh wait, that was me." The girl chuckled, pushing up her sunglasses. "It's me, Mercy Manor."

A minute passed slowly, ticking loudly, before Ron finally snapped his fingers, "Oh yeah! You're the one who used to kick my building blocks down!"

A blush crept on Mercy's face. "I'm sorry about that. How are you two? Gawd, this place hasn't changed!"

Kim smiled brightly, "Where have you been? Are you staying here? Where do you live? How are your parents? You might have grown but you're fashion hasn't."

Mercy giggled and draped an arm around Ron and Kim's shoulders, "I will answer everything but first, come and let's go into Beuno Nacho…the summer heats getting to me."

A few minutes after ordering and sitting at a booth, Mercy adjusted her sunglasses and smiled at them. "Are you two going out?" She bluntly asked, making Kim's sugary beverage shoot out through her nose.

"N-No! We're just f-friends!" She coughed while covering her mouth and nose.

Ron blushed and looked a little disappointed although the red head failed to notice. "Yeah, we're just friends still. So where've you been Mercy?"

"You just disappeared off the face of the Earth." Possible added.

Shrugging casually, she tossed her blond hair behind her shoulder and sipped her drink. "Oh here and there. Actually my parents had moved to Russia…then Egypt…then Germany. I think they wanted to travel the world just fun. I tried to contact you both but…I was a child back then and knew nothing other than your names."

"Oh, so you're parents are back?" Kim questioned as their food arrived. The blond haired boy shoved nachos in his mouth while the girls gracefully ate salad.

Although her eyes were hidden, it was clear by the sorrow in her voice what had happened. "My parents stayed in Germany I fear. I am living with my aunt and uncle now."

As always, Ron failed to take a hint. "Why'd your parents stay in Germany and let you come here?" Kim nudged him in the side.

Mercy smiled weakly, "Ah, still oblivious I see. They are dead…killed by some mob. I felt it would be safer if I returned here. So how is school? What's the gossip? Did your mother have that baby sister you wanted Kim?"

This earned an annoyed roll of the eyes, "No. She had the tweebs; Jim and Tim."

Mercy tilted her head, "Kim, Jim, Tim…weird. What about you Ronald?"

Ron shrugged, "I'm still an only child, thank goodness! Oh but meet Rufus!" At this, he thrusted the naked mole rat in her face. She jumped at such a sudden view of the animal.

"Rufus? Huh, cute." She smiled. Rufus looked at her and then smiled, giving thumbs up.

The sun slowly set as they talked on and on about their lives. It had amazed Mercy that Kim was a hero. "It amazes me that you still dress so dark."

Mercy laughed, "Yes well you're still as bright as ever. A cheerleader none the less, right?"

Ron piped up, "I'm the mascot!"

"The…mascot?"

"You'll see at the next game." Kim said, rolling her eyes once more.

Mercy nodded. "I see. I must be gone before my aunt and uncle worry. How about we head out to the Pizza place tomorrow around…noon?"

As she left, Ron glanced at his secret crush. "That was weird."

"What was? The fact that you still have no manners?"

"No. That she just arrived out of nowhere and…what was with the glasses?"

Kim frowned as they walked home. "Ron you heard what she said; her parents had traveled around the world and died so she came back here. I feel sorry for her but at least we're still friends. And she's always been dark, she likes sunglasses…maybe it was a fashion statement back in Germany or something."

As the pair fought about it, the street lights kicked on. There in the shadows stood a slightly green woman, chuckling. "Soon Cupcake you'll be mine." She whispered as she walked away.

* * *

Okay, if I get…5 reviews, I'll post a second chapter. Or story alerts even. No flames please! And please don't say she's a Mary Sue because she'll have some faults in the next chapter. 


	2. Chapter 2

Ace Ian Combat- Thank you for the review! You were the first so yay! Feel special lol.

fanreader21- Thank you for reviewing!

Nghtwnggrif- Thanks! I'm so happy now!

A/N Note: This chapter will mostly focus on Ron's feelings and a glimpse at Mercy's life at home.

Disclaimer: Song is not mine. Show not mine.

* * *

"Ah how I have missed that burnt pizza smell!" Mercy exclaimed, sniffing the cold air as she walked into the childish arcade. Behind her walked Ron and Rufus, who heartedly agreed, and Kim who grimaced in annoyance. It was exactly noon when their old friend appeared from the shadowy parts of the trees. 

Kim wore a dark blue shirt that showed her stomach and black pants. Ron wore dark brown pants and a short sleeved sky blue shirt. Mercy wore a dark lavender skirt with a long sleeve black shirt covered in glitter. Her dirty blond hair was streaked and highlighted with washable blue and purple.

"Bet I could beat you at Pac-man!" Mercy challenged Ron whose mouth was stuffed with pizza.

Instead of him answering, the little animal she had met the day before jumped out and shouted, "You're on!" Mercy giggled, muttering how cute that was before they took off to the games.

As the teenagers played the game like children, switching from Pac-man and the House of the Dead (shooting game), Kim smiled and looked around. Although it seemed calm, something was off balance that just…caught her attention.

A flash of jet black and bright green pasted her vision near the kitchen, making her take a double glance. Standing up, she narrowed her eyes to slits in hopes of seeing the mysterious source of the colors. Was it Shego? Who else would run around in a tight green and black outfit? And why would she follow them anyway, it didn't make sense!

"Does she always daydream like that? You know…have that distant look in her eye." Mercy questioned Ron casually as she shot a zombies head off.

He blinked and glanced at the two girls before shrugging, "Not really. Well…actually, yeah a lot lately. That's weird. I wonder why." Rufus covered his eyes and squeaked in horror as a zombie striked them.

"So you two are just friends?" She asked with a smirk, tilting her head to get a better view of the creatures on the game.

"Yeah, just friends." Ron answered, shooting off screen to reload.

Mercy's player jumped onto a roof.

"_Just_ friends?"

"Yes,_ just_ friends."

Three zombies were shot.

"But you don't want to be, do you?"

"Be what?" Ron said suspiciously, sticking his tongue out trying to concentrate.

"Be _just_ friends. You want more, don't you?" She whispered to make sure no one heard.

Ron spared a glance at her as his character jumped over a skeleton. "What more could we be?"

As if answering how the weather was, the colorful haired girl replied, "Boyfriend and girlfriend."

Ron fell into a grave.

Shooting the last zombie, Mercy placed the gun back in the holder as a dark voice said "Game Over." Walking past Ron, she smirked at his stunned pose. It was true that Ron had liked liked Kim for a long time. Everyone at school either saw them as the brother/sister type or the 'just friends' type…okay so maybe it took a fresh pair of eyes to make Ron realize he wanted more than the "just friends" deal. "Speaking of eyes…" He muttered to no one in particular, thinking about how Mercy still wore those sunglasses.

"Are you alright? You seem distant, Kimmie-Kim." Mercy slid into the booth, sipping her soda.

"Huh? Oh sure why not."

"…Kim, dear, you're an idiot."

"Uh-huh, I see."

"…Kimmie-Kim, you have a problem…a drinking problem per say. You drink whiskey and vodka every morning and every night you gulp down beer." Mercy continued dramatically, "You drink because you're lonely, because you think that the beer bottle is your only friend."

Kim answered in the same distracted tone, her gaze near the door, "Of course! I'm sorry, what?"

"Uh…is this a bad time?" A waiter put their pizza down, his eyes huge.

"Oh no, no, no! We're simply having an intervention for my alcoholic friend here. Thank you." The girl adjusted her sunglasses, watching the waiter walk off.

"Oh hey Messy-Mercy…you beat Ron?" Apparently the cheerleader had come back to her own body and mind.

Just as she was about to report the score, said teen sat next to Kim and sulked, "She cheated! I fell in a grave!"

The girls looked at each other and laughed at his childishness. As they ate, Ron subconsciously started to think about the whole "boyfriend girlfriend" thing. Was it that obvious to a stranger, well technically someone who came back after a long time, that he liked her? Perhaps if Kim was blind and couldn't see, he'd have to show her somehow.

"…You eat like…Ron." The green eyed girl commented as she watched her old friend stuff pizza in her mouth.

Blushing, she shrugged, "Uh…well…Hey, I'm not perfect!"

Around five, they all headed out to the park. Although the summer heat was intense, the clouds gave them shade and the wind brushed against them. "So I'm curious, how do you stay outside in such black clothing and like…stay pale?" Ron questioned as they passed a pond.

Mercy blinked, tying her purple, yellow, and blue hair in a ponytail. "Uh…I don't know actually. Back in Egypt I always stayed outside and I grew pale instead of…tan. Huh, that's a mystery."

"Oh great, she's lost in thought! We'll never see her again!" Kim exclaimed, laughing. Mercy shook her head and placed a gloved hand on her hip again.

"Like you're one to talk! We saw you dazing into space back at the pizza place, don't try to lie." At this, Kim's face turned pink. Suddenly the multiple colored girl had an idea. "Uh…I gotta get home; I'll see you guys later!" Jogging off, she smiled and hoped Ron would make a move.

"Hehe…that's weird how she jets a lot. What's with the glasses and gloves though?"

Kim sighed heavily as they walked down the scenic path, "I'm sure it's just a fashion back at Germany or something Ron! Stop being so paranoid!"

Deciding to stop, he looked around at how the sky grew dark with storm clouds. "Uh…you know, it looks like it might…" Thunder boomed loudly. Water washed over them like a waterfall. "…Rain." He finished his sentence with a dull glare.

Kim smirked despite the fact that she was soaked. "Come on, let's hide under a tree." Grabbing her sidekicks' wrist, she dragged him under the safety of the tree.

They stared at each other for a moment. "Uh…so KP…I've been thinking…if we…"

The Kimmunicator beeped.

"Hey Wade, what's the sitch?" Kim answered it with a smile, her wet hair clinging to her forehead.

"Drakken's trying to use the diamond he stole for mind control! Uh…you got stuck in the rain I'm guessing?" The computer geek questioned.

"Yeah…"

"Good, so you wouldn't mind a trip to Seattle."

Ron tapped his chin thoughtfully, "Isn't that the place where it always…" Thunder and lightning cut him off.

* * *

Mercy Manor yawned as she walked home. The building she called home was a small two story house with a broken roof and windows. Only the upstairs looked decent from the outside and cozy in the inside. Just as she stepped in, she heard rain fall behind her. 

"Hey, I'm home!" She shouted as she walked inside, throwing her shoes off to the side. An elderly looking man and woman walked out of the living room, smiling. The man had gray hair faint hints of black roots while the woman had silver gray hair.

"Welcome back. How was your friends Kim and Ron?" The woman asked.

Shrugging, she grabbed bottled water and smiled, "They're doing great, and we had fun. Ron had asked me about my pale complexion and the whole sun thing…and the clothes thing. Actually he's been asking about a lot of stuff lately."

The man smiled and shook his head. "You always had your mothers' skin."

"And your fathers stubbornness." Added the woman.

Mercy laughed at this, "Uncle, Aunt, you make it seem like an honor to be so stubborn. I'm going to the mall to buy a few books, be back in an hour."

Her uncle's smile faltered slightly, "Are you sure you want to go in this rain?"

"I'll be fine, don't worry! I have an umbrella anyway." She said as she grabbed a black object just to prove her point.

"Don't open it in the house, its bad luck. And make sure you keep those sunglasses on, young lady!" Her aunt chided, making her shake her head in amusement.

"Yes Auntie. Be back in an hour, I have money so don't worry!" While she adored her only living relatives, she always thought they fussed too much…and they were too suspicious. They knew about her parents dying from a mob shooting but they didn't know why…if they did, they'd probably lock her up.

Although her singing voice was as pleasant as nails across a chalkboard, she liked to sing quietly to herself. _"Bohemienne…no one knows where my story begins. Bohemienne…I was born on a road that bends. Bohemienne… Bohemienne…come tomorrow I'll wonder again. Bohemienne, Bohemienne…here's my fate in the lines of my hand. My mother told me tales of Spain, I think that's where she longed to be. Of the mountain bandits she once sang of Andalusia memory. There in the mountains she was free. My mother, father all are gone. And I've made Paris be my home…I dream of oceans rolling on. They take my heart where I must come…Andalusia Mountain home. Bohemienne …No one knows where my story begins. Bohemienne I was born on a road that bends. Bohemienne, Bohemienne…come tomorrow, I'll wander again. Bohemienne, Bohemienne…Here's my fate in the lines of my hands."_

* * *

"Give it up Drakken!" An all too familiar voice shouted in Dr. Drakken's lair. 

Turning on his heels, the blue scientist exclaimed, "Kim Possible! And her…uh…sidekick that loses his pants. Bob? Charlie? Rodney?"

Ron's face fell as he glared dully at the villain guessing his name, "I do not always lose my pants! And my name is Ron Stoppable! R.O.N!"

Kim turned to her friend, giving a sympathetic look, "Well you have to give him credit; at least he's trying to guess your name."

"Eh, good point. KP watch out!" He shouted as he ran off. A black haired woman tackled Kim to the ground, both rolling until they hit a wall.

"Aw, poor Kimmie, your reflects are getting slow." Shego taunted as she raised her plasma fist.

Glancing around, she shouted, "Ron, stop Drakken! I'll take care of Shego!"

At this, the green glow disappeared. "Ha! You'll take care of me? Princess, hate to bust your bubble but you're the one pinned down, not doing the pinning."

"We'll see about that Shego!" The cheerleader shouted as she kicked her in the stomach, sending her flying back.

Doing a back flip, she managed to land on her feet rather gracefully and smiled slyly. She had been watching Kim for the past few days and noticed how distracted she got. What had she been daydreaming of? Shrugging to herself, she ran to said girl and punched her…well tried to but was blocked.

While Ron tried to steal the diamond, he found himself glancing at Kim and Shego more than he should. It was as rare as finding fresh food in the cafeteria's Mystery Meat that Kim got injured but still, there was always that "what if". What if she were to die before he could confess his love? What if she got hurt and ended up in a coma before he told her about his feelings?

Unable to continue thinking the suffocating thoughts, he ditched his job to stop Drakken and ran towards his friend. The wall was what Kim felt slam against her back, her hands pinned above her head. "Sorry Cupcake, looks like we win again." Shego laughed, tossing her head back. Kim felt her face heat up at what distance was left between them. The body heat radiated off Shego's body, making her blush even more. Did she have…feelings for the villainous?

"KP!" A shout was heard as Shego's body weight was literally thrown away from her. It took a moment to realize that Ron had tackled said villainous…and Dr. Drakken was getting away…with his mind control machine and diamond.

"Ron!" Kim shouted as Shego threw him off, running to the hover car.

Saluting the teen hero, she smirked, "Till next time Pumpkin!"

* * *

Next chapter will involve Kim's rage at Ron for messing it all up and Shego and Drakken seem to disappear off the map. We learn more about Mercy Manor and about Kim's feelings to Shego. Plus you saw some flaws in Mercy in this chapter, wait till you find out about what she's hiding behind those gloves and sunglasses! 

Review please! I'll update when I get...3-4 reviews/story alerts. No flames; they'll be deleted, ignored, or laughed at. Or all three.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews!

Sayrika- Welcome aboard! (Love the name!)

* * *

"I still can't believe you Ron! You let Drakken escape! I could have handled Shego; I _always_ handle Shego!" A very mad Kim Possible shouted as they walked to the mall in the rainy weather. "Who knows who they've got under mind control now!" Her fair tan skin was almost as red as her hair.

Ron pulled at the collar of his shirt which seemed to get tighter at each word dripping with rage. Her ranting had been going on for at least an hour or so, some of the things she said was beginning to be repeated. "KP I said I'm sorry! I was just worried that you might get hurt! And anyway, she had you pinned down, aren't you glad I tackled her down?"

At the memory, Kim felt her face heat up. "No, I could have and would have defeated her. Why would I get hurt after fighting Shego a million times?"

"Because it takes only one mistake to die, to never fight a million and one times." He muttered quietly, not caring if his friend heard it or not. While she had indeed heard what he said, she felt a little guilty for getting so mad at him. He did it was a friend.

Before this little guilt smeared argument festered into anything more, a voice rang out, "Hey you guys! What are you two doing here? Uh…What's with the scowls?"

"Hey Mercy…" Kim said half heartedly as they walked up to their dirty blond friend.

"We just fought Shego and Drakken…they kind of got away." Ron answered with a sheepish grin. At this, his friend shot him a dark glare which seemed to either unfazed Mercy's happy mood or she didn't notice.

Fixing her sunglasses, she nodded with a very sympathetic tone, "Bummer. You'll get them next time. Well it's getting close to nine, gotta go before guardians freak. Bye!" With that, holding a bag full of heavy books, she turned and jogged off. This time, Ron made a smart decision by not commenting on it.

As they walked passed the mall, Kim's posture slumped in annoyance and exhaustion. All she wanted was to drown her sorrows in ice cream and take a nice long hot bath.

With her shoulders hunched over, Ron automatically assumed she was even angrier than before. What could he do though? He did what he, for a moment, thought was right! Had he known she would get that mad, he wouldn't have tackled Shego. What else could he do though? He said sorry for the millionth time and there wasn't much more he could do. Perhaps if he waited it out, waited Kim's rage to disappear…no that might take forever knowing how complicated girls are!

Somehow through his deep thoughts, he found himself alone. Looking around quickly, he realized they had reached Kim's house and she disappeared into it. Sighing with defeat, he walked back to his own home. "Why can't I tell her how I feel Rufus?" He asked the pink animal in his hand.

When Rufus shrugged, he went on. "I mean, I…I love her. Wow it feels great to say that! But I don't know how or when to tell her. If I told her I tackled Shego because I was worried and in love…I don't know. What if I did tell her? What if she didn't like me back? Would that destroy our friendship? No, she has to love me back! Why else does she hang with me and daydream and act so…nice to me? No one does, buddy, so she has to love me. Right?"

* * *

Kim sighed in pure bliss as she slid her naked body into the tub full of hot water. The liquid massaged the knots of worry and stress out of her body and muscles. The water still ran slowly from the faucet as she lazily poured rose scented bubbles in, smiling.

How did Shego smell, she wondered. When they fought, there was always a hint of spices and lavender in her hair…what kind of shampoo did she use? Kim shook her head to get the thoughts out. She was straight, wasn't she? Shego was a villain, she was older, and she was…a she!

Ever since pre-school, she could remember going to church and listening to her Catholic parents preach about stuff. Of course they were good parents and very tolerant but when it came to homosexuality, they drew the line. What would they say, what would they think if they knew their little 'Kimmie Cub' was thinking like that?

As the bubbles rose along with the water, she turned off the faucet and leaned back. How much Shego never tried to kill her? Of course nearly every blow she blocked was meant to injure her; the black haired woman had never tried to actually kill her. Did that mean something or was it just…blown out of proportion?

Closing her green eyes, she let out a strained cry and sunk lower in the water. Why was this so hard? Why did her feelings have to be so confusing and frustrating? Why couldn't life be easy and simple?

* * *

Ron sat on his bed while attempting to watch T.V. There was something about Mercy Manor that disturbed him. There had to be more reason to her abrupt leaving then 'her parents wanted to travel the world'. Was it mere coincidence that she reappears at this time? That she made him realize how much he loved Kim?

And another thing; why did she wear those gloves and sunglasses? Ron chewed on his bottom lip as he thought about this. Kim kept saying it was a fashion in Germany or where ever…but she was a girl so of course she'd say that! Had Mercy brainwashed Kim? Was it really even Mercy?

What if a villain had somehow kidnapped Mercy, stolen her memories, and made a robot of her or clone and made her come back here?! What if it was all a trick of some villain, hoping to learn his and Kim's deepest secrets and weaknesses?

Ron sat up and screamed before running downstairs. He had to tell Kim! He had to tell her that Mercy…

He stopped with his hand on the doorknob, silent. Kim was still mad at him. She was probably in her room right now, if not sleeping, ranting and fuming about how Shego and Drakken escaped.

With Kim upset and Mercy probably some clone or robot, he felt alone. He felt like the whole situation was hopeless and he was alone. Ron slowly walked upstairs and lay in his bed, falling into a fitful pathetic attempt of sleep.

* * *

Mercy walked into her house and was greeted with darkness and snores. Smiling weakly, she locked the door and double checked that the windows were securely latched closed. Her parent's deaths were a wake up call to her, making her slightly paranoid. As she grabbed a soda and jogged upstairs, she pondered if she was really paranoid or simply worried a lot. There was a difference, right?

Closing the door and subconsciously locking it, she placed the soda on her nightstand and stopped. "Okay…so I _am_ paranoid…" She whispered, looking back at her locked door.

Her room was small yet cozy completed with a nightstand next to the full size bed, covered in black sheets and silk purple blankets, and a cherry wood dresser next to a window drenched with black curtains. Standing before the dresser with a huge mirror, she took off her gloves and sunglasses, staring at her reflection with a hint of self-pity.

Looking through her draws, she took out a long gray T-shirt called a nightgown. When she took off her clothes, she stopped and stared at herself. Scars. That's all that was shown; scars. Her skin was pale but not milky white, decorated with ragged and smooth scars. Lightly tracing them with her injured hands, she remembered faintly each weapon that caused them…knives mostly. Sighing, she placed the nightgown on and slid on her bed not bothering to get under the covers.

* * *

"Kimmie-Kim, you okay? You look a little…frustrated." Mercy said as they walked through the park. She stood between Ron and Kim who seemed to be grateful in a way.

"Hm? Oh yeah. I'm just upset about something." She replied, waving it off. Understanding the hidden meaning, she nodded and pulled her red hair over her eyes. It wasn't a hot day; it had a cool breeze with hints of rain coming once more.

The walk to the movies was quiet, almost eerily silent. The sound of boots scraping against the gravelly rocky pavement was loud. Tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife.

"Okay, I wanna ask something and I want an answer!" Ron suddenly cried out, making the girls jump at how loud it was. "Mercy, why do you wear those glasses and gloves?!" Rufus crawled up his master's shoulder and nodded, placing his little hands on his hips.

Mercy's mouth dropped and hung for a moment before she snapped out of her shock. Never had she thought in a million years that Stoppable would be so blunt and brave. Her lips curled into a wirily grin.

"…If…if I show you and tell you…You can't tell anyone else and I mean it!" She said with new found ferocity.

Kim and Ron looked at each other, silently questioning if they should agree. Of course Kim had been curious about it but not overly suspicious like her sidekick had, after all it was human nature to be curious. The way she said it made them hesitated.

"Deal." They both said. Glancing around, she dragged them both to a hidden shadowy area. From his theories of last night, Ron was suspicious about this. What if she was going to kidnap them or something?

Taking off her sunglasses, her two friends gasped at the sight; she had icy blue eyes but there was a thin ragged scar from the top of her nose to the edge of her eye and an 'x' under her left eye. Biting her lip, she was slightly grateful when her blond hair covered the 'x' for a moment. The black gloves slid off to show red hands. It was obvious she had been burned badly but there was healing over them, making it appear pink.

"My father always gambled. One night when I was five, he went to some dark warehouse to pay off a debt but saw several cops get killed by some mob. Scared that they would kill not only him but his family, my mother and me, we took off. We went to a different country almost every other year, thinking we would be safe. But this mob…they found us. Recently, roughly half a year ago, they kidnapped me. I was walking home from school and a car pulled over. All I remember is a knife…and pain." Mercy said, clearing her throat. Without her glasses on to mask her eyes, she felt vulnerable. Taking a new interest in her shoes, she hesitated.

"They wanted my parents to pay a million for me. Every hour they failed to come up with the money, they'd cut me. And uh…I was…the police said I had been stuck there for two days. The mob had cut up my body; some smooth lines some…just really lightning like cuts. Finally they grew tired of me and bandaged me up. All I remember really was some man saying that my parents would pay in one way or another. He uh…" Subconsciously she traced the scars under her eyes, "He made these as a message to my parents and threw me back with them."

Rubbing her burned hands, she continued with brand new rage. "The next few weeks were peaceful. My parents were packing stuff so we could leave at the dead of night and…okay, poor choice of words. Anyway, I come home from getting the fake I.D.'s and I see nothing but orange flames against the dark night. The house was on fire. I ran over and tried to save my parents before the firefighters pulled me out. I burned my hands because I tried to save them…they died. And um…it was definitely their bodies, I could tell even though their faces were melted. So after my hands healed, I came here."

Ron and Kim had their mouths opened, practically touching the floor. Never in their life would they have guessed that she suffered so much. Before anyone could speak or move, there was a familiar beeping noise.

"Go Wade." Kim said as she answered the Kimmunicator.

"Monkey Fist kidnapped some famous guy with a recreation of those statues Ron had destroyed. We're not sure if it works or not but it's still something. I'll send the coordinates now." Wade said bluntly.

Placing her gloves back on, Mercy smiled, "Monkey Fist? That sounds…unique. Mind if I tag along?"

* * *

So what'da think? I'll update if I get 5 reviews/story alerts. No flames please. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Rebellious Muppet**- I'm so glad that you like this story enough to put it on favorites! And your feelings are correct; she is hiding something more. What is she hiding? You'll have to see later lol.

**Azrianiel**- I know some people can look attractive with scars on their faces but she's not one of them. I mean, think about it; a scar from the top of her nose all the way to the other side of her eye and an x under her other eye. Yeah, not exactly screaming "Barbie doll". She's paranoid, that's one psychological suffering, and there's going to be more. She locked her own room door subconsciously. There are different types of paranoia. She doesn't have to think someone's out to get her but if you think about it, it would make sense if she did. Since she believes that the mob will leave her alone, she feels safe. So she doesn't have to look over her shoulder continuously like you say. There will be some psychological issues later, like things that trigger certain memories of the fire. Unlike some authors, I don't spill EVERYTHING about my characters in one chapter; I like to put info into each chapter to make the reader understand them more. I still fail to see how I "romanticize" the scars…Wtf does that even mean? Seriously, wtf does that mean? And yeah I can be immature sometimes, it's who I am and I'm damn proud of it. I just don't like people saying Mary sue in reviews, it's just idiotic. If you think she's a Sue, PM me or something.

* * *

Dark green leaves wrapped around huge branches attached to trees standing too close to each other was all they could see. The pathway they walked on had small areas of mud, quicksand, and the famous thorn bushes that Mercy kept stepping in.

Walking through the jungle, Mercy felt slightly irritated. "Okay, you two never mentioned how dense these vines would be!" As if to prove her point on accident, her wrist got caught in one of them as she pushed a branch out of her vision.

"Sorry Messy-Mercy. Anyway, we need to be quiet if we're going to sneak up on him. Are you sure you can see with those sunglasses on?" Kim questioned, wearing her same mission clothes.

Mercy nodded and let her wrist hang loosely, her free hand resting on her hip. "Yeah, I'm fine. It's not that dark anyway." She wore black pants, tennis shoes that were white, and a dark green long sleeved shirt. Even though she had told her friends about her ever lasting injuries, she refused to let them see her burns and scars.

"Uh…Mercy?" Ron said with a freaked out look in his eyes.

"Yeah?" She asked, finally trying to escape the vines tightening grip.

"That…that's not a vine."

"What?"

"That's not a vine holding you…it's a snake!" He shouted the last part.

Mercy froze and slowly looked behind her, greeted with the hissing of a huge snake. She let out a horrified high pitched scream that echoed through the mazes of trees. Kim quickly pulled her away and they ran a few miles just to be safe. "Ew! That was so not what I expected!" Mercy shouted, trying to keep quiet once more.

"What do you know; she has a light side!" Ron smirked as she squealed with disgust.

"Shut up, I do not! Ew, that was creepy! If I expected it hissing like that I wouldn't have…" Mercy started but stopped as she looked around. "…Someone's watching us." Her voice was quiet but loud enough for her two friends to hear.

They nodded and looked around. "Split up." Kim said as she disappeared. Ron hesitated but went off into another direction. Obviously she trusted her friend's skills very well to let them wonder alone. Mercy frowned, fixing her glasses before walking through the dark path, making sure to avoid any vines and snakes.

Suddenly she heard something move next to her. Taking a step back, she prepared for the worse when…

A baby monkey jumped out.

Her body relaxed. It was just a little monkey, looking at her with a silent gaze and holding a banana in its hand. "Aw, so cute." She whispered, kneeling down to hold her hand out. The animal seemed young as it chattered in its own language, poking her hand with its tail. Mercy chuckled, "You're adorable!" It looked up and ate the banana it held, watching her in amusement.

Tilting her head, her blond hair highlighted with dark green curtained her face slightly. She watched it before standing, waving. "Well I have to go find a bad guy, see ya." As she walked down the path once more, it followed her. Turning, she smiled and shook her head, "No sweetie, you can't…oh what the hell! Come on." As if understanding perfectly, it jumped onto her shoulder and climbed on her head, making her laugh softly.

As she walked back to their meeting spot, the monkey chattered away and remained sitting on her head. She smiled at that, taking off a bandana from her waist and tying it on its head. "Hey Mercy, over…AHH!! MONKEY!" Ron shouted as he hid behind Kim.

Mercy and the green bandana wearing baby monkey blinked. "Uh…Kimmie-Kim, a little help here?" She asked in pure confusion as Ron screamed and hid.

"Yeah um…He's kind of scared of monkeys." The cheerleader stated as she walked over, petting the animal on her friend's head.

"It's evil! It could be working for Monkey Fist! Keep it away!" Rufus agreed with his master, hiding as well.

Placing a hand on her hip, she frowned. "Don't treat Halima like that! I'm sure she's nice and not working for that evil dude."

"Uh, Halima?" Kim raised an eyebrow as Ron scooted closer.

Mercy felt her face heat up. "Yeah…it means gentle in Egypt…heh, probably the only name I remember!"

"You named it?!" Ron yelled, staying a good five feet away.

Although they couldn't see her glaring at him, she knew he felt it. "Ronald, calm down. It's a cute helpless baby who was alone and found me. Be nice to her and she'll be nice to you."

They traveled together, feeling as though they lost whoever or whatever was watching them. As Halima chattered and messed with Mercy's hair, Kim was filling her in about whom Monkey Fist was. "He was once named Monty Fiske, a famous archeologist but he hired me to get that priceless jade statue, which he stole at camp to throw suspicion off of him. While I was at my cousin's, Ron went over there with a holo-me and ended up getting the same Mystical Monkey Powers as Monkey Fist. Whew!"

Mercy had one eyebrow raised, her mouth hanging. "Uh…Okay, that was Fiske with an 'e', right? Oh I get it! An anagram! Awesome!"

Halima turned to the blond boy two feet behind them, and poked him with her tail. Ron screeched and ran back, making the two girls turn. "We're never going to reach Monkey Fist if this keeps happening." Kim growled lightly.

Crossing her arms under her bosom, Mercy stated, "Ronald, not _all_ monkeys are evil and bad."

"Except the ones who work for me." A British accent voice added from up above.

They all turned to see a man standing on a tree. He had jet black wild hair which patched the hair on his hands and feet, which looked like a monkeys. A dark black kimono-type outfit is what he wore, making it obvious what kind of fighter he was.

"Monkey ninjas attack!" He cried out, dozens appearing out of nowhere and attacking Kim and Ron. Mercy managed to slither her way out and chase the man…monkey…no, man…uh…_creature_ to a small meadow in front of a huge temple.

He turned when she got a few yards away, Halima sitting on her shoulder. "Whoa…I'm guessing you're the monkey loving villain?" She questioned, her face turning pink.

"My name is Monkey Fist! Who are you? Filling in for Possible's sidekick?" He glared.

Halima jumped off and ran behind one of the many rocks near by, allowing the blond girl to give a mock bow of respect, "My name is Mercy Manor, Almighty Monkey Master. Wow, lot of 'm's."

Monkey Fist raised an eyebrow at this and smirked. "You've come with Kim Possible to fight me wearing _that_?"

Mercy's amused smile turned into an annoyed frown. "What's wrong with the way I'm dressed, Monkey Fool?"

Ignoring the pathetic attempt to insult his name, he answered, "You're wearing a long sleeve shirt with gloves in such humid weather, a very easy way to faint from heat and get trampled by animals…or enemies. How do you manage to see with those atrocious glasses on?"

She snorted and rested her hand on her hip. "Oh like you're one to talk! With all that fur, I'm shocked you haven't fainted either. And I can see perfectly out of these sunglasses…well, enough to realize you're a cutie." Although the last part was just above a whisper, it was obvious he heard it.

"No matter, I'll destroy you with Tai Shing Pek Kwar!" He shouted as he put his fist up, one foot in front of the other.

"Uh…yeah, unfair advantage! I don't know Monkey Kung Fu…actually I don't know how to fight a lot." She stomped her foot like a child.

Just then, Kim and Ron ran into the clearing fighting the ninja monkeys. "Ironic perfect hero timing Kimmie-Kim!" Mercy smiled.

As soon as she turned her head towards her friend, Monkey Fist ran at her and jumped in the air, attempting to kick her. She turned just in time to push herself away, ending up landing on her hands and doing a back flip. As she backed away, she glanced at her friends who seemed…occupied for the moment. Under her sunglasses, her blue eyes widened with worry.

If he wanted to fight, she'd fight as best as she could. Mercy ran at him and fell at the last moment, landing on her right hand as she skidded towards him, almost knocking him over. Monkey Fist jumped up and dodged with ease, watching her stand and walk backwards once more.

Smirking sadistically, he tried to punch her but had both of his wrists grabbed, stopping him from hitting with his other hand. He raised an eyebrow at this and tripped her, throwing her over his shoulder without breaking a sweat. She flew through the air and tried to land on her hands, ending up spraining her wrist and tumbling over a few times. When she stood up, he appeared just a few feet before her. "What are you, teleporting or something?! Damn!" She shouted as she landed on her good hand, kicking him in the chin to send him back a few yards.

Instead, he grabbed her ankles and their eyes met; she was in trouble. He threw her towards a patch of lovely thorn bushes, landing on her side. Besides the thorns sticking to her upper body, her legs were resting on a tree trunk, her torso twisted so it appeared that she was lying on her back instead. Blood slowly dripped down her skin. "Okay, I was in gymnastics for four years and I _know_ my body ain't supposed to bend like this!" She cried out, grimacing at the pain. As she managed to stand up, picking very few thorns off, she winced, "Oh boy, I'm gonna feel this in the morning."

"If you survive tonight!" Monkey Fist yelled as he ran at her. Much more prepared than the other few times, she waited till he was a yard or two away before turning and running up the trunk tree, jumping backwards and landing on her feet. Not expecting such a thing, he ended up tripping over the thorn bush and slamming into the tree.

"For a master at Tai Shing Pek Kwar, Monty ol' chap…you have shitty balance and brakes." Mercy commented.

"Messy-Mercy, you were in Gymnastics?!" Kim questioned as she dodged a monkey, not bothering to hide the shock in her voice.

Fixing her sunglasses, she glanced over and smiled, "Yup! Is it really that hard to picture my dark self in spandex and doing flips on bars?"

Ron passed her as he ran from the pursuing monkeys, "YES!!!"

Monkey Fist got up and followed Mercy up the temple. "What are we looking for, Kim?!" She shouted as she jogged up every other step.

"Don't let him take a green jewel!" The answer was faint which meant either Kim ran off a bit or she was getting up really…really…high.

Taking the last step, her face fell in disappointment; the whole room showing was covered in emeralds. "Which one?!" She turned and shouted, yelping when she saw Monkey Fist just an inch away. "Uh…h-hi." Taking a step away, she felt her back hit a small statue. The thorns still clinging to her back sunk deeper, making her whimper from the constant pain.

"The one that's shaped like a banana!" Kim's reply was very quiet but audible.

Turning her head, she slapped her forehead, "I could have thought of that." She grabbed it and stepped away as Monkey Fist walked closer. They went around the monkey statue and back towards the stairs. It was disturbing to realize that Monkey Fist was calm and collected while Mercy was panicking, sweating not only from the fight but from fear as well.

"Hand me the jewel or else, girl." He said, holding out his hand. She was on the top of a huge stair case…he could easily push her and watch her break her neck before stealing the jewel. He could shove her off the side and take the jewel from her dead body. There were multiple ways she could die and still he would take the jewel.

Gulping, she took a step back and rested her foot on a stair. "C-Can't we come to…to some sort of…uh…agreement?" Mercy felt her body shake but restrained it, not wanting to give him the satisfaction.

Monkey Fist grinned, "Yes, you give me the jewel and you don't die."

She could try to outrun him down the stairs but he could easily trip her…ow. The dull thorns that stuck in her skin was painful enough, she didn't want them to go in any further. In her mind, she was trapped.

"…Speaking of, isn't there suppose to be some booby trap?" Mercy asked, glancing over his shoulder to the small shrine like room. Apparently he stopped to think of it too, turning to see if something would happen.

With a grunt, she shoved him towards the statue and ran down the stairs. Unprepared, he slammed into it and watched the head of the statue fall to the ground. "Uh-oh." He muttered, the building shaking.

When he ran down the stairs and reached the ground, the temple slowly collapsed and the three teenagers were gone. Growling, he cursed the girl named Mercy Manor.

* * *

"You never told me how dangerous these missions get, Kimberly!" Mercy shouted as Ron pulled out the thorns in her back. Halima watched from a few feet, amused. They had escaped and got a ride from some helicopter guy.

Giving a very sheepish grin, Kim replied, "I'm sorry Mercy, I didn't think he'd harm you that bad. I sort of thought you could fight too. I'm sorry!"

The girl tore off her sunglasses, her face red with rage, making the 'x' and line scars burn bright white. "KIM, HE WAS READY TO SHOVE ME DOWN A TEMPLE FOR SOME SORRY ASS BANANA JEWEL! JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE ALWAYS PREPARED FOR EVIL LIKE THAT DOES NOT MEAN I AM!"

Halima and Rufus hid behind a seat when she screamed, Ron stopping in mid picking. So far her back was thorn-free but bleeding lightly. As she picked off the thorns in her arms, quietly thanking Ron, she turned away from Kim.

It was true; Kim was used to the danger and thought her friend could handle it. She thought Monkey Fist was more of a gentleman than to throw her so viciously into a hurtful bush and threaten to throw her off a temple. Perhaps because of the long years of not seeing her, she felt like Mercy was like herself…she had out run the mob and escaped even though her parents didn't. She had survived so many cuts and so much blood loss that Kim thought she could face a simple monkey obsessed villain.

Maybe she wasn't as brave as she thought. No, Mercy wasn't running from the mob, it was her parents. It was pure luck that she survived the kidnapping. She knew Mercy was strong but not strong enough to battle some guy with the knowledge of Tai Shing Pek Kwar. "I'm sorry Mercy…" She whispered over the roar of the landing helicopter.

Mercy looked away. "…It was my fault too…I'm the one who wanted to go." Getting up, she waited for Halima to jump on her shoulder before walking off. The baby monkey bit the emerald banana, making Mercy laugh. "Well I guess I'll guard the jewel since Monkey Fist doesn't know where I live…probably forgot my name. Bye you guys."

As she walked to her home, she wondered how she would explain this to her aunt and uncle. Bringing home a baby monkey and covered in blood wasn't exactly the best way to say "I'm home." If they wouldn't let her have a dog, why would they let her have a monkey?

Quiet as can be, she walked into the house and sighed in relief; there was a note on the kitchen door which said they were out to dinner. Letting Halima run through the house, she went to the bathroom and got the First Aid kit, stripping off what was left of her shirt. As she dabbed some alcohol on her wounds, she stared at her reflection.

Suddenly a strangled sob escaped her lips. She had nearly died today. This was the second time in her life that she nearly died. Wrapping some bandages around her stomach and arms, she let the tears run freely. Death didn't scare her a lot although she didn't want to die. She had watched her parent's burn to death. She had stood there and watched them die. Then as if snapping out of a trance, she had run in and tried to save them…how stupid was she? Placing a over sized shirt on, she sniffed.

Her sobs were loud through the empty house. She missed her parents more than she cared to admit. She missed the way her mother would hum while she cooked or daydreamt. She missed the way her father would tell lame jokes about the government. She missed their goofy comforting smiles.

Falling to her knees, she cried. There was no one she could tell this to. She felt alone. Suddenly there was a soft "ooh" next to her. Looking up, she saw the baby monkey holding the jewel in its hand, giving her a questioning look.

She gave a weak smile and shooed it away, watching it walk into her room. Mercy was so lost in thought and cried so heavily that she failed to hear the door open and close.

A hand rested on her shoulder, making her jump. Seeing it was only her worried aunt, she hugged her and cried softly. "What's wrong? How did you get those cuts?" She asked.

Mercy hesitated, "I fell into thorns, it's no big deal…I…I just miss mom and dad." Her aunt's expression softened and she nodded, silent.

It took a few minutes but she finally calmed down, laughing at how her guardian found out. When they walked downstairs, her uncle suddenly shouted, "Mercy Manor, what is a monkey doing in this house?!"

* * *

Review. Next chapter: Kim thinks she's going crazy because she sees Shego everywhere. Ron's trying to think of a plan to tell KP his feelings. Mercy's getting stalked as she tries to figure out what's with the jewel. 


	5. Chapter 5

Using her bandaged sprained wrist, Mercy fed Halima cut up pieces of bananas as she watched television. It was rare for her to be so wrapped up in a show but they were doing a history show about old jewels and such. Ironic timing but hey, she wasn't complaining. She called Ron and Kim, telling them she was sore from such fighting yesterday and said she was going to stay on the couch all day. Kim kept apologizing for how she messed up but Mercy just forgave her and hung up. Something told her that her red headed friend had enough on her mind without guilt being added.

The little monkey sat on the couch next to her, watching the show as if she understood what it all meant. Her uncle, after much begging and bargaining, had finally given in and let her keep Halima.

"Hm…nothing about a banana emerald." Mercy muttered, lightly touching the jewel with a string tied on it which was around her neck. Switching the T.V. off, she placed some music on and lay on the couch, staring at the ceiling. Her thoughts had been on Monkey Fist a lot. He looked…handsome. That disturbed her…a _lot_. He looked like a monkey but it was his accent that made her shudder! Of course he tried to kill her but that's why he was a villain.

Putting "Weight of the World" by Evanescence on the stereo, she stood up carefully and paced the floor. While she needed to learn how to fight better, she needed to wait for her wounds and wrist to heal…but who knew how much time she had? While she doubted that Monkey Fist would find her, she knew that as soon as she said it aloud, he'd find her.

There was a floorboard creaking above her head in the upstairs room. Freezing, she hesitated. What if it was a burglar? Or Monkey Fist? Grabbing a knife from the kitchen, she slowly walked upstairs and bit her lip. Inhaling deeply, she kicked opened the door to see…Halima. She looked up at her new master and then kept climbing things. Slapping her forehead, Mercy put the knife away and shook her head.

As she walked past the window after replacing the knife, she looked outside the window and narrowed her eyes. There was a black car with tinted windows sitting at her driveway. "What the hell…?" She whispered, lifting the curtain a little. It sped off as soon as she got a closer look.

Was it Monkey Fist? Or…was it the mob? Havens knows she had seen that type of car a few weeks before they had to move. Shivering slightly, she walked back to the living room and felt her legs give out underneath her. She fell onto the couch and lay there. Why would the mob be back? Weren't they after her parents, not her? Or maybe they didn't want her to tell anyone about the kidnapping…or maybe they thought her father had told them all about the murder he witnessed.

The song "Where Will You Go?" by Evanescence came on as she wrapped herself up in a blanket and tried to sleep as the ironically timed song played.

* * *

Kim yawned as she finished her homework in the public library. Glancing at her wrist watch, she nearly freaked to realize she had been there for three whole hours! As she stood to put up the book she was using, she saw bright and pale green flash out of the corner of her eye. Looking out the window, she saw it was a normal sunny day with dark green trees and grass.

Rubbing her sleepy green eyes, Kim stretched and left with her binder under her arm, thinking of school tomorrow. Walking back home, she stretched her arms and smiled, feeling the warmth of the sun on her exposed skin.

Something made her shiver although it was warm outside. Turning, she could have sworn she saw a black haired figure walk by. Could it be…?

Nah, Shego had disappeared off the map and radar. Why would she risk exposition just to stalk her? Then again, Kim thought about this, perhaps she disappeared to stalk her and kill her.

"Or maybe I'm just going crazy." The cheerleader mumbled bitterly as she walked past a tree with birds singing in it. Then again, there was plenty of reason for wanting to see Shego. Lately she had been thinking about the villainous almost non stop…maybe she was seeing green and black because she wanted to talk to the person it most likely represented.

But what could she say? "Hey let's stop fighting and talk for a little bit, I think I might like you"? Kim shook her head at this, a scowl on her face. She wasn't supposed to fall for the bad guy…er, girl…woman! She was a teen hero who was raised by catholic parents and surrounded by friends, weird but none the less friends, who expected her to crush on a guy.

That was what stressed her as well. People _expected_ her to have a boyfriend, they _expected_ her to save the world, they _expected_ her to be a smart pretty cheerleader…they expected too much sometimes. Rubbing her temples, she went over to Beuno Nacho and grabbed a soda.

Sometimes she felt the world, her parents, and her peers were just expecting too much. She saved the world multiple times and yet she still couldn't get an exemption on her Latin test! How sad was that?!

Looking outside, she blinked twice at the black and lime green figure slowly walking behind a tree. Letting her head fall on the table, she let out a groan of annoyance and frustration. "What is wrong with me?!" She whispered furiously, walking outside. After checking to see if something or someone was there, she decided to go home and rest, that the sun got to her. Maybe she needed a C.A.T. scan.

When she walked into her house and flopped down on her bed upstairs, she felt sleep overtake her. As she turned towards the window, she pictured Shego standing there, watching through it.

* * *

Ronald Stoppable was writing on a piece of paper furiously before stopping to re-read his writing, grumbling as he crumbled it up and threw it on the floor. Rufus, neglected by his owner, popped his head out of the climbing mountain of paper balls. Ron was not trying doing his homework, writing essays or figuring out algebra; he was figuring out how to tell Kim he loved her.

"How come it's so hard to blurt out I love you?!" He shouted to his ceiling, falling on his back. Many hours had passed as he tried desperately to think of a plan. "Great, now I know how Drakken feels when he tries to come up with a new plan." He muttered bitterly, running his fingers through his messy blond hair.

"Perhaps if I…no, no…maybe if I get a laser gun and write it out in the sky! No, might hit an airplane. Oh I know! What if I write out my love with a laser gun on the grass…no, could start a fire. Hm…what if…no, no, no!" He crumbled his hundred and one paper up, tossing it carelessly behind his shoulder and accidentally hitting Rufus who growled.

"I'll never get this right!" He whined and covered his face in an over dramatic way. "Maybe Mercy can help me…" Throwing his journal down, he grabbed Rufus and walked to the house Mercy Manor lived in. Despite her last name, the house she lived in looked deserted yet kind of nice. Knocking at the door, he went back and forth on his heels, whistling softly.

Ever since she was a child, Mercy had always been a light sleeper. Her eyes slowly opened as she heard the knock again. Biting her lip, she grabbed a knife from the kitchen and walked over to the front door. She threw it open and suddenly felt foolish to see Ron standing there.

"Oh hey." She smiled weakly, hiding the knife.

"Hey Mercy, think you…uh, you can help me think of a way to tell KP my feelings?" He hesitated, seeing her bare hands. They were still pink with white tissue healed over them, making it look slightly disfigured.

Noticing this, she put up the knife and slid her gloves on, leaving her sunglasses off. Somehow she felt a little more comfortable around him than Kim without the protection of skin tone make-up or sunglasses. "I can try, sure. You want anything to drink or eat?"

As they plopped themselves on the couch, Ron looked around. "Nice stereo! Why don't we go to Beuno Nacho?"

Mercy bit her lip, glancing at the window on habit. "Er…well, not today. I don't think I should be out in this heat." Truth was, she was worried the mob was near by. After much debate on what to eat, she ended up grabbing a bag of chips with soda. "Healthy, are we not?" She smirked.

As they ate and discussed simple yet romantic ways to tell Kim his love, Halima hid behind the couch. "I'm going to get some water. Think about ways with um…chocolate!" She exclaimed while walking backwards to the kitchen. Rubbing her sprained wrist, she let out a sigh as she looked out the window. So many enemies within just a few days. And worse, tomorrow was school so there would be even more people hating her.

"AH!!!" Ron screamed followed after a thud.

Mercy ran in there and looked around panicky, thinking someone broke in and harmed him. "What's wrong?! Where are…Ronald!" Halima was sitting on his stomach as the boy lay on the ground, staring fearfully at the monkey. "Oh for the love of…Halima, sweetie, come over here." The monkey looked up and poked Ron with her tail before running upstairs.

"MONKEY!"

Mercy glared dully. That was a good thing about no sunglasses; they could feel and see her glares. "Ronald, I told you before she is _not_ evil. She's as harmless as a kitten! Stop acting like a baby and sit…that's it!"

As he stood up and sat on the couch, eyeing the staircase, he questioned, "What's what?"

Mercy sat down with a huge grin, "You can buy Kim a kitten and write a little note proclaiming your love, then place it on the collar!"

"Uh, no offense but kittens aren't really…" He started to complain.

"Monkey."

"AH MONKEY!" He fell over again, shielding his face with his arms.

Mercy looked over at him before staring out the window, eating a chip, "…Well…it shut him up."

* * *

Okay next chapter will be the first day of school basically. I'll update if I get 3-4 reviews/story alerts/favorites. O.o 


	6. Chapter 6

A quick note: Halima is a baby "White face monkey" so Google it to see the cuteness! Lol.

* * *

The morning was covered with fog and mist. Mercy, still on edge from her near-death experience and hallucinations about the mob, hitched a ride with Kim and Ron. It was full of awkward silences and random questions.

As they walked on campus, Mercy pulled Ron back a few steps and whispered, "Did you find a kitten yet?"

He crossed his arms, "No, not yet. I'm going later after school. I'm trying to find a kitten that's fur color says 'Possible.'"

Mercy fixed her sunglasses and stopped walking for a moment. "…You really haven't changed from pre-school have you? Unless you shave the name into the animal, I doubt…second thought; just find an orange kitten alright? It'll match her hair sort of." Ron smiled and nodded, looking smug and content.

Mercy walked into the office, got her schedule, and walked over to her two friends, leaning against her unopened locker. "I have algebra first…yay. Then Spanish…oh great, I know plenty of. Pre AP Chemistry, Pre AP English, Pre AP US History, P.E., study hall, and something called the 'Rainforest Savers'. Uh…" She looked up at them confused.

Kim looked a little surprised, "Oh yeah, I guess they ran out of electives for you. The R.S. apparently studies the creatures living in forests; any forests not just one, and try to put together a presentation for the government…to save it."

Mercy nodded and opened her locker, slamming her head against it once. "Much better. Well…it can't be that hard. Maybe I can bring Halima in for extra credit."

Suddenly a girl roughly their age with dark brown hair walked by, laughing and pointing at the new student, "Oh my God, is _that_ what they wear in Germany?!"

Looking down at her outfit, Mercy wondered what she meant. She wore black boots, purple stockings with skulls on them, short lavender miniskirt, and a long sleeve black shirt with a few pieces of jewelry. Her dirty blond hair was highlighted with purple and covered with a black hat with another skull in the middle. Placing a gloved hand on her hip, she looked at the smug girl. "What's wrong with the way I dress?"

"Bonnie, just shove off." Kim said, crossing her arms with an annoyed expression on her face. Even a blind man could see there was something on her mind that made her very impatient.

"Well let's start with those retro military boots for one." Bonnie crossed her arms as well, smirking as her gaze landed on the new girls shoes.

Mercy frowned and muttered quietly, "Just because I don't show off my breast and dress up to leave nothing to the imagination doesn't give you the right to bitch." She was always a quiet girl near jocks, cheerleaders, and preps. Well given that Kim was her friend; it was rare for her to start a fight with a cheerleader. As silly as it sounded, they had power.

"Just back off Bonnie! She's different, so what? Get over it." Kim grumbled as she dragged Mercy away. Ron smirked, saying something along the lines of 'Well that first meeting went well.'

"Kimmie-Kim, you okay? You seem really upset and irritated." She questioned in a light tone, glancing around the school as she tried to find room 320.

"Huh?" The red head looked over, surprised slightly. "…Yeah, I just didn't get much sleep last night. I've been trying to find where Drakken and Shego are." There was an accusing glare that was shared between the sidekick and hero that Mercy missed completely.

"Found it!" She exclaimed, pointing at her room. "Bye! See you guys in…Pre AP US History!" With that, she walked into Algebra and hoped she'd be able to pass. The one weakness in studies of hers was math, any type of it. History was definitely her favorite. Something about reading people's heroic attempts and gain of freedom gave her Goosebumps.

* * *

Kim stared out the window during her second period class, randomly scribbling subconscious thoughts on her paper. Her History exam was coming up, the class with her two friends and yet she couldn't concentrate on science! How would she pass the test if her thoughts kept straying to Shego?!

Glancing at her paper, she felt her face heat up. She had drawn hearts with the initials "S + K"!!! Quickly she erased it and furiously drew over it, hoping no one saw. No matter what her subconscious mind thought, she could not be bisexual or gay! She was supposed to be straight! And yet that voice in the back of her mind kept nagging her pointing out that she was wrong.

The bell thankfully saved her from herself. Kim met up with Mercy and Ron in Barkin's class. Before they even managed to open their mouths, a familiar Army voice shouted, "Alright people sit down and listen up!"

Barkin. "We have a new student today! Her name is Mercy Manor and I expect all of you to help her around the place if she needs it. Now, Ms. Manor, we were discussing the civil war on page 536." Everyone's gaze, just like in her other classes, shifted to her, making her blush lightly. At least Barkin didn't let them ask questions…several students asked about her gloves and sunglasses as well as hair. Luckily they believed lies pretty easily.

As she skimmed through the paragraph, something about economic issues, she found herself wondering about Monkey Fist. He was a gentleman. He was a villain. He was a villiman! Although he harmed her…well, he didn't _actually_ harm her. Of course he had tried to punch and kick her but she dodged most of it. When he had thrown her over his shoulder, whether he knew of the thorn bushes location or not, he didn't actually hurt her himself. And he had only _threatened_ to shove her off the temple, he didn't actually do it. Why was she trying to justify his actions anyway?!

Grabbing the string around her neck, she pulled out the emerald banana and wrapped her fingers around it while reading. Her teacher was going on about the war and canons but her mind felt fuzzy, disabling her ability to focus. The jewel had to be powerful for Monkey Fist to want it. But what did it do? After school, she promised her, she'd find out at the…

She was no longer in class. As she glanced around, it was dead silent besides a few birds chirping softly in the distance. It looked like she was in a jungle again. The trees weren't as thick and the air wasn't as hot. In the distance was a tower, a temple perhaps. There were more signs of animals by the paw prints. Wait, paw prints?! Sensing something behind her, she snapped on her heels to see a tiger jumping at her, the roar loud as thunder!

Mercy dropped the emerald on the ground and turned, falling on the ground. Her yelp was muffled for a moment before it echoed. Suddenly it was quiet again. She felt nothing. She dared not open her eyes.

"Ms. Manor what are you doing?!" Mr. Barkin shouted at the girl. Carefully, almost hesitant, she opened her eyes and scanned the area; she was back in the classroom. The students started to snicker quietly.

Before standing up she grabbed the fallen jewel. She felt her legs shake from the tiger attack and sat down. "…I um…the battle was just…so scary, sir." She muttered, thankful her sunglasses covered her emotion telling eyes.

"Little Mercy is scared of a big battle in the text books." Bonnie said in a baby voice, making the students laugh and giggle. Barkin looked far from amused.

"Back to the subject in learning people!" He stated, talking about the civil war once more. She had simply held onto the emerald…why did that happen? Where was the place? Was it connected to the temple she saw in the distance?

After class, they traveled to the lunch room. "What happened?" Kim questioned immediately.

Mercy explained the details and vision she saw. Was it even a vision? The place she saw then. "You just held onto the jewel? That's it? And then you…somehow saw whatever that place was?" Ron asked, sounding a little suspicious.

She nodded, brushing her blond and purple hair behind her ear, "Yeah…I hadn't really held onto it before until then. Maybe that's the place we need to go. Forget lunch, let's go to the public library and search the place."

"You mean skipping school?" Kim questioned with huge eyes.

"Well…yeah…"

"Wow, what ever happened to the good girl I once knew?" The cheerleader said dramatically while dodging a paper ball thrown by the 'good girl'.

* * *

As they walked into the library, Kim saw Shego's reflection run behind a tree by the glass door. She froze, her hand glued to the doorknob. Shego _was_ following her! Why though? "You guys go on…I'll catch up." Her mutter was barely heard before she turned and took off.

Ron and Mercy looked at each other, clearly confused but shrugged and went on their way. They only had 40 minutes at best to find something before classes started again. The blond girl went off to search for monkey history, legends, and myths while Nacho boy went off to find monkey related jewelry. It couldn't be that hard…right?

* * *

Next chapter: KIGO! Well, sort of. Lol. Plus, they find out some of what the jewel is…Ron gets Kim the kitten…and the mob appears. Sort of…in a way. Yeah anyway lol. I'll update when I get 5 reviews/favorites/story alerts. 


	7. Chapter 7

1-winged slacker- Welcome aboard! I'm glad you like it so far…All I can say about the Kigo and Ron type deal is that…o.o It's a twisted ending sort of. Lol, thanks for the review!

ritax91- Yay! I'm so happy you like her clothing! It's so…abnormal and weird, right? Lol.

Ace Ian Combat- Thanks for the review!

My first day of school went by great! I really love it! Sadly they put me in Spanish 2…I'm lucky if I know the numbers 1-10 in Spanish, no joke! So I have to try and change my schedule without changing the whole classes…I have little friends in them but the works hard so…yeah.

Kachada means White man. Mikira means Middle. Nina means Fire. I tried for hours on end to find names matching the lands and such but it was very difficult. If you don't understand why I chose the names, please ask or something. You'll see why and wtf I'm rambling in a minute or so.

* * *

Mercy slammed the book shut, wishing silently that she had her head between the pages when she did. They had only a few minutes to spare before jogging back to school and they found nothing! Just as she went to put up a book, she felt something pull her towards the dark corner of the aisle. Slightly paranoid, she made sure no one was near by looking over her shoulder ever inch she scooted. 

In the far back of a bookshelf she found a huge book covered in torn leather and abnormal writing, scribbling almost. She walked back to the table Ron slept at, glaring at him through her shades, and examined the book. It looked bigger than a dictionary, the pages crumbled and crinkled from what she saw…and yet it was light as a feather.

As soon as she lifted the cover, a cloud of dust smothered her. She sneezed several times, getting snapped at the librarian for it. Sniffling, she glanced at the book and saw it had turned to the middle instead of the first page. How though?

The writing was faded gold ink but still legible.

_Thousands of years ago stood three tall rulers. Kachada's heart was as cold as the land he ruled. Nina's glance was as hot as the blazing sands she owned. Mikira's body was as plain as the common seas, her mind as unique as the lands she commanded._

_These three made peace through out the lands they towered over but never contacted one another directly. The people who lived beneath them obeyed their own rulers but realized that loneliness that plagued them. One late winter day, they convinced both Kachada and Nina to meet in the middle of the Earth on Mikira's territory. They believed that Nina's fire filled gaze would melt the ice heart of Kachada, making both fall in love._

_The plan would have succeeded for it was love at first sight. However, one man who belonged to Mikira witnessed the secret meeting. He told the tale to many of his friends who told their friends. One soldier heard the rumor of a secret meeting and told his master. Mikira was so furious that the chilled water of the seas boiled._

_She arrived with the desire to kill until she saw Kachada. It was said that she fell in love the moment they lay eyes upon each other. But Nina tried to convince Kachada to leave the middle territory and join her in the sands. She offered him all the gold's and riches the sun could make. Mikira offered him all her love that was held in her heart and all the knowledge she knew in the world._

_The ruler of the snow felt torn between the two; on one arm was a beautiful woman with a heated gaze while on the other arm held a plain woman with abnormal intelligence. Finally he decided…_

Mercy turned the page only to see it go on around another subject. Biting her frowning lip, she ran her gloved finger in the middle to discover the page was missing! Slapping her forehead, she silently cursed the idiot who did this. "Ron…Ron get up!" She whispered in his ear, nudging him gently. He snored and turned his head.

Getting a little impatient, she said, "Monkey…"

Ron shot up and fell over screaming. The librarian looked over, shushing him, and went back to her work. "Now that I have your attention Ron, you'll be glad to know I found an old book that might deal with the banana emerald. Come on."

* * *

As Mercy was checking out the book inside, Kim Possible roamed through the tree covered area in search for her enemy. She had seen Shego for sure in the reflection of the doors. That meant of course she had to be extra careful and be prepared to strike her down if she attacked. 

There was a small gust of air from behind, the opposite way the wind blew originally. She didn't need to turn to hear a familiar voice speak. That voice that haunted her dreams and plagued her thoughts. "Well if it isn't little Kimmie. Or as that blond calls you Kimmie-Kim."

"Shego." She growled while spinning on her heel.

Although she'd never admit it out loud, Kim thought Shego looked…sexy leaning against a tree, her arms crossed under her non to small bosom, her hips tilted in a seductive way, and her legs crossed ever so slightly. The wind brushed against her hair slightly, showing and hiding her grin every few seconds.

"So Princess, what have you been up to since your little sidekick let us leave?" The black haired woman asked casually as though they were old friends.

Glaring, the cheerleader placed her hands on her hips, "You should know! You've been following me for a while!"

"Aw, you finally realized! I was wondering if I was getting better at stealth or if you were just getting dumber. Perhaps both…I bet you were thinking you were crazy, right? You were confused and scared, seeing me every where and no where." She taunted, snickering.

"Shut up!" She exclaimed, her face heating up.

Suddenly she found herself pinned to a tree, the bark digging into her exposed back and Shego's nails sinking into her wrists. Kim's eyes widened as she felt her enemies body be pressed against her own.

Shego leaned forward, whispering in her ear ever so softly, "I know what you want Kim…I know _who_ you want. The question is; do you know?" Just out of sadistic pleasure, she licked the teenager's neck, watching her shudder and squirm.

Without warning, Kim found herself be thrown to the ground. When she looked up, Shego was gone…

Mercy and Ron walked out of the library with the old book, whispering to each other. They were discussing the kitten and how to give it to their friend. Before Mercy could say anymore, she saw the girl they whispered about and smiled. "Hey Kim…what are you doing on the ground?"

A blushing Kim walked over, rubbing her wrist subconsciously, "Oh uh…I tripped. So what did you find?" There were slight faint fingernail impressions on her wrist which she promised herself to hide. So Shego knew of her crush, did she? Or was she lying?

"Apparently, according to this book, there were three rulers. Kachada ruled the North since his heart was cold…Mikira ruled the middle of the Earth, like most of the continents and such, because she was intelligent but plain…and Nina ruled the South because her gaze was fire. Both women fell for Kachada and he had to decide…but…that's it. Someone tore out the next page and that's all on that subject. I think though, this story has more connection to the jewel that it says. And…" Mercy started as she flipped through the pages. Suddenly a new air of dust, coming from no where, covered her and made her sneeze. As soon as her head went down, a bullet flew past her. They all screamed and ducked, seeing a black car take off. It was the same car she saw in the driveway.

Shaking, Mercy stood and took off. She didn't need her friends questions and concerns, not now. She couldn't risk putting them in danger!

* * *

Weird about the book saving her life like that and showing her the story of the emerald banana? Lol. I'll add the kitten part on the next chapter…I'm exhausted and I think I'm gonna crash…Oh crap it's only 6:30! Lol. Please review…5 etc. 


	8. Chapter 8

Mercy ran into her house and shouted without bothering to slam the door, "Aunt?! Uncle?! Where are you?!"

"We are in here, child, don't shout. Close the door, you might let in an evil spirit." Her aunt walked out of the kitchen, mixing a batter of what looked like banana nut muffins. (A/N: Mere coincidence that she's fixing them when Monkey Fist is thought about soon…my favorite lol.)

"Yeah, evil spirit…or a bullet." Mercy whispered to herself, closing it and locking it. How would she tell her family that the mob was back? Would they give her up? Would they be in danger if she stayed? Would they move with her? "Aunt, I need…" She started, her blue eyes widening behind her sunglasses. There were suitcases in the living room. Had they found out already? "What's with the luggage, uncle?" She questioned with light concern and worry in her voice.

"We're going to Hawaii…don't you remember, Mercy? We won those tickets on the radio last month!" He smiled brightly as his wife came over, both looking absolutely happy.

Mercy slapped her forehead while taking off her sunglasses. "Oh I remember now! How long will you be gone?" It was pure luck that they left for a while when the mob showed up. Now they would be safe!

"Two weeks, dear. I called Mrs. Possible and she said you're welcome to stay there for a week and then here for the rest." Her aunt continued as she put the pan full of batter in the oven. Her fears calmed a little…at least she would be with Kim Possible, her dearest friend. Perhaps she would tell her about the mob…perhaps not. "Now go pack, you're to stay with them tonight!"

Nodding, she jogged upstairs but stopped halfway, as if remembering something important. Quickly she jumped over the railing, thanking her gloves for protecting her against the old wood, and grabbed the spoon before it was thrown into the sink. "Just like your mother…" Her aunt chuckled softly as she left, shaking her head with a smile.

Mercy looked at the ground, silent at the mention of her mother. While she looked nothing like her, mostly like her father actually, she had a lot of her personality traits. It pained her guardians to remember her mother…to see her in her daughter and yet know she was dead. While they packed up some more stuff, she stared outside and licked the banana nut muffin batter that covered the wooden spoon, looking for the black car. Once she was sure it was safe, she let her fingers brush against the jewel against her chest.

Who had torn out the page? While the story didn't mention anything about the jewel, she knew it was connected because of the forceful pull she felt. The rest of the book, from what she skimmed through with Ron, was basically stuff about forests…it was a monkey ancient book or so it seemed. Who would have…

The realization of it all dawned on her. Monkey Fist. As she licked the spoon clean, wondering if Monkey Fist did the same if he ever made muffins, she found her heart flutter. From what though? Placing the utensil in the sink, she thought about the possibility…was it possible for the villain to have found the book and tore out the page? No, there was a layer and cloud of dust that looked like it hadn't moved for years! So who and how did the page disappear?

"Mercy dear, get your stuff for tonight! Kim said she'd stop after school tomorrow and get whatever else you needed. Speaking of…the school called and said you weren't there for lunch and afterwards. Care to explain?" Her aunt called from upstairs.

"…Oops…" She whispered, the blush on her face making the scars under her eyes brighten white.

* * *

Ron roamed through the pet store at Smartymart, wondering faintly what kitten he should get. Some were too old, too fat, too mean, and some just glared. How hard was it to find one innocent looking kitten?!

Rufus squeaked and shouted as best as he could, jumping up and down while pointing at a small cage. Inside held a dark orange kitten that was so small that she'd fit in the palm of your hand! Ron smiled and unlocked the cage, watching the newborn kitten paw at the naked mole rat before meowing. "Perfect!" He exclaimed.

A few hours passed until he managed to pay for the kitten and think of a way to give it to Kim. He figured he'd keep it in his pocket and then show her or something…When he got to her house, he heard a very familiar voice; Mercy. "Kimmie-Kim, think you could help me with algebra?!" She had shouted across the house.

"Yeah, in a minute!"

Ron walked inside with the little kitten in his pocket, Rufus on his shoulder. Suddenly a small animal jumped at him, screeching. "AH! MONKEY!!" Ronald shouted, running and hiding behind the couch.

Mercy, whom had been on the couch, looked up innocently confused and stopped chewing on her pencil and glanced around. Seeing the cowering blond behind her, she scorned, "Ronald, you need to behave! You should be used to little Halima roaming around…she's just a baby, she's not evil." At hearing her name, the little white faced monkey jumped on her owners shoulder and clapped her hands. "So cute!" Mercy smiled, giving her a slice of banana.

"I don't care! She attacked me!" Ron shouted, covering his eyes with his fingers.

"Here, feed her some and she'll be nice…won't you sweetie?" Mercy said while giving him half a banana, looking at Halima. When the monkey nodded, she jumped on the couch and ate the food the tentative Ron gave her.

"Heh…this is kind of nice…" He smiled weakly, watching Halima use her tail to poke his hand.

"Hey Ron…" A familiar voice said from the staircase. He looked up with his mouth slightly open, his heart pounding.

"Kim…I mean, hey. Are you um…Can I talk to you for a minute?" His throat was dry and it made difficult for him to talk.

"I'll…see you guys later." Mercy smiled and winked at Ron before jogging upstairs, Halima following. She knew what he meant and, as she passed the confused worried Kim, she couldn't help but giggle. As she sat on Kim's bed, she wondered if they would become a couple…Or did Kim's distraction be caused by someone else?

"What's up Ron?" The cheerleader questioned calmly, sitting down on the couch next to him. Ron gulped quietly; why did she have to sit so close?!

"Uh…well…Kim I…" He started, rubbing the back of his neck. There was no way he could finish the stuttered sentence if he looked into her green eyes…he'd drown in them like he always did.

He didn't need to say another word, for a meow was heard and an orange kitten's head appeared out of his pocket. It looked up at Kim with huge eyes and meowed quietly. "I got her for you…as a…a present." Ron smiled while taking the little animal out of his jeans.

Kim gasped and let out a squeal, holding and petting the kitten carefully. "She's so pretty! I'll call her…Hm…I'll have to think of that. Thank you so much!" She exclaimed, hugging him tightly. Before he could get a word on edge, Wade called.

"I found a second jewel, I'll send you the corrinations now…it's in a cave."

Mercy walked down with a grin, "I'm prepared this time, so lets go." Kim nodded and, as she ran upstairs with her new kitten, the blond glanced at Ron. "So you write the note?"

Ron blinked, "What note?"

"…The note you were suppose to write your love for her and slide it on the cat's collar. Ronald!" Mercy laughed as Ron slapped his forehead, falling over.

* * *

School is so awesome! Lol, review…I'll update when I get 5 etc. 


	9. Chapter 9

The trio of heroes walked through a narrow cave in semi-silence. "Are you sure Wade said it was here?" Mercy whispered. It was so delicate that a single shout could make the cave collapse; a perfect place to hide a jewel. Mercy wore black jeans while the other two wore dark brown, all their shirts dark colors. Taking off her sunglasses, she cursed the darkness around them.

"Yes, I'm positive." Kim replied, glancing at the girl behind her.

"Is it just me or is the cave growing smaller?" Ron questioned, neither replying for the answer was obvious. They got on their knees and crawled through the hole like cave.

Just when the feeling of claustrophobia started to over take Mercy, they reached the end and crawled out. There was but one ray of light but it was bright enough to show the glittering diamonds on the wall. "Wow…" Ron muttered softly.

"Well let's find the banana shape jewel…" Mercy growled softly, tossing her dirt covered hair behind her shoulder. The walls were caked with dust, dirt, and rocks. While the ray of light lit up the area, it didn't show everything. For all they knew, there could be holes or traps.

Halima rested snuggly in Mercy's oversized pocket attached to her jeans. She poked her head out and "ooh"ed at the glittering cave. It felt like an hour had passed before the literally dirty blond noticed something. "Hey um…this cave was hidden for thousands of years, right? Then…why is there a hole giving us light?"

Suddenly a voice nearly forgotten spoke up from a dark corner, "That would be my doing." Out of the shadows and into the light stepped Monkey Fist!

Mercy felt her face heat up when she saw him. Remembering she had taken off her glasses, she hid in the dim light and watched Kim exclaim something quietly. As she heard the monkey ninjas attack, she quickly tried finding what they needed. Her gloved hands searched the wall, feeling for anything crescent shaped.

Without warning, a hand grabbed hers and she yelped in surprise, feeling her heart race. Halima cried out, chitterling in her own language. "I see those thorn wounds are better…even your wrist is healed! Your beauty is still preserved…for now." Monkey Fist's voice gave away his smug grin. Mercy felt herself blush again, wincing at his vice like grip.

"I'm touched that a villain cares." She said sarcastically through gritted teeth. When he pulled her closer, she lost her footing and fell against him. As much as she hated to admit, he had strong arms…and what felt like a six-pack. "Release me!" She growled slightly out of fear, remembering how this man once threatened to shove her over a bridge.

A chuckle is what she received. Hoping it would work, she stepped on his foot and, while falling back, put her foot on his stomach so she threw/kicked him into the light. "You're getting better." He commented as he stood. "But I am still the best."

Mercy said nothing. They all were trying to fight as quiet as a mouse. Turning on her heel, she desperately felt the wall. Suddenly she felt herself be thrown in the middle of the room. Halima, understanding what was going on, grabbed the sunglasses and placed them on her master's face. Mercy stood and put her fist up, trying to find Monkey Fist. She needed the glasses because she was drenched in light but it made it so difficult for her to see through the shadows and outlines. When she turned, a fist slammed into her face, the sunglasses flying to the ground.

Holding her bloody nose, faintly impressed by his abnormal strength, she ran and slid in hope of grabbing the item. A monkey like foot stomped on the glasses, making her gasp and try to run, getting pinned to the ground instead.

Mercy struggled to be free, wondering why she cared about what a villain thought about her. Her hair found its way out of her ponytail, covering her pale horror stricken face. Monty pinned her arms above her head while grasping her chin, freezing her by a simple touch. His cold eyes met her panic hypnotized indigo eyes. Letting go of her chin, he lightly caressed the cars under her eyes which turned white as she blushed darkly.

"So _this_ is what you've been hiding…what about your hands?" He mused.

As soon as the words registered in her mind, she turned and sunk her teeth into the arm that trapped her limbs. He let out a rather loud shout of shock at the unexpected action, releasing her to nurse his wounded arm. They all froze to hear the cave shake; Monkey Fist had caused it to start to collapse. As everyone panicked, Mercy slid away and searched the last section of the wall. With a gasp and a smile, she grabbed the shining jewel and turned. Suddenly a large rock slammed on her head, sending her into the ground as an unconscious heap of limbs.

Ron and Kim escaped through the hole in the ceiling while Mercy lay there half aware of what was happening, listening to Halima chatter. Besides feeling dirt fall on her face, she felt arms carry her. Next thing she knew, a hand was caressing her face.

When she opened her icy blue eyes, the first thing she saw was the sun. The second thing was… "Monkey Fist!" She whispered, her head pounding. He hesitated before standing.

"Where's the jewel?" He questioned, not realizing Halima had taken and hidden both the new and old one.

"Don't have them…" She stated as she sat up, looking for her friends. Surely they wouldn't have left without her!

She felt his hand grasp her hair, tugging harshly so she was forced to stare into his eyes. He had meant to threaten her but when he looked into her eyes…his rage evaporated.

"Let go of her!" They heard Kim's shout before seeing her kick him into a tree. As they ran off, Mercy couldn't resist looking back; just to make sure he was okay.

* * *

"Are you sure you are okay, Messy-Mercy?" Kim asked for the twentieth time as they sat at the back of Beuno Nacho. She had claimed she worried of Monkey Fist seeing them when in reality she meant the mob. Making sure her hair covered her naked eyes, she shrugged. 

"Yes already!" Her head still hurt but that was to be expected. The need for a shower was great but she ignored it, even ignored the patch of dirt on her face. Halima sat on the table next to her, "oohing" and "awing" when the jewel glittered in the light. "So…the emerald banana and the onyx one…Wade find anymore?"

"Not yet, he said there's not a trace after this." The cheerleader explained while eating a salad. Mercy had just taken a bite of her nachos when she glanced at the window, nearly choking when the black car passed by slowly.

"Shit! I have…homework to do! Bye! Take care of Halima for tonight Kim!" She shouted as she sprinted outside, going the opposite way the car went. She had to make sure everything in her house was intact.

As she walked down her street, she thought of Monkey Fist. Why had he stopped when he got close? And _why_ did her heart flutter when she saw him? Why did she care if he saw her scars? When she walked into her home, she sighed in relief; everything was fine.  
Grabbing a cold banana nut muffin from the jar, she took out a soda and sighed once more. She'd have to stay away from Kim until she was normal; Kim wouldn't stop questioning her. Something was wrong…not physically but emotionally.

Taking a bite, she walked into the living room and screamed, dropping her unopened soda. Monkey Fist sat on her couch with a smug smile.

* * *

Kim and Halima walked through the park alone to get to her house faster. She had read and re-read the old book almost a thousand times but nothing else mentioned what they needed. Glancing out of the corner of her eye, she saw a piece of paper stuck under a bench. Grabbing it, she read it and gasped. 

_Finally he decided to test them both. Whoever could give him the most beautiful gift would be the one he gave his heart to. Seven suns and moons set before they created their treasure. Because Mikira lacked the heat from the burning sun, she could not produce as much melted gold objects as her rival could. So she dug through the caves she owned, climbed the tallest mountains she claimed, and roamed past all the animals living in the jungle she possessed. Her search had a purpose; to find three beautiful jewels._

_The first was green; the jungle. The second was blue; the sky covering the mountains. The third was black; the caves. These three showed how far she would go for the Kachada, who she loved dearly._

_On a waxing crescent moon, they met under a tree on Mikira's region. Nina uncovered a carriage load of gold objects which sparkling brightly in the moonlight. Mikira held out her hands and showed three jewels. No matter what passionate speeches were made, Kachada chose the woman with more riches; Nina._

_Heartbroken and enraged, Mikira told her loyal subjects to attack their lands. The war raged on and the North had to surrender, rumors of their leader now lived in the South with Nina. She locked away the three jewels to her heart, her love, and her power. As soon as her jewels were locked away, she destroyed her land and preserved her mind while her body rot away in loneliness._

_It is said that these three jewels together guide the person to her unknown grave. Whoever, if ever, unlocks her grave, they will have enormous power. Mikira's spirit would destroy or/and control the world._

* * *

Okay, I had to post the end of the story because it…um…dunno, just wanted to. Lol, I have half the next chapter written and it involve a lot of Monkey Fist and Ron XD 5 reviews. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Ace Ian Combat-** I couldn't think of anywhere else for her to find it, it had to be as casual as can be. I mean, who could have torn out the page when the dust said it hadn't been touched in years? Since we can't figure that out, I decided to make it randomly appear there…plus, I wanted y'all to find out the rest of the legend before I continue lol.

**Ritax91- **I'm glad you like Mercy!

**Anexandra-** Lol, I'm glad you're enjoying this story!

* * *

"Monkey Fist…" Mercy whispered, the unopened soda can rolling away. She felt her heart shiver once more and felt her lungs tighten, making it difficult for her to breathe. "H-How did you get into my…my house? How did you f-find me?" She cursed herself silently for stuttering.

"Easy, I looked up the name Manor and found this small cozy house…ironic naming." He spoke with a grin, picking up the muffin she had dropped. He took a bite out of it and looked faintly surprised. "Crunchy on the outside and moist on the inside…my, my, I must say this is delicious."

Finding a small bit of courage, she stood straight and crossed her arms under her bosom. "I'm sure you didn't come to compliment my aunt's cooking." With that being said, Monkey Fist suddenly took a few steps closer. He placed his hands on either side of her head as she leaned back, feeling the wall behind her. Her gloved hands shook slightly as she placed them on the wall to support herself.

There was something about his eyes that calmed her down. But the fact that he, a villain, had snuck into her home and was intimidating her by slinking into her personal bubble space…that terrified her. She had seen what he was capable of, she had felt his abnormally strong strength when he punched her nose (which still hurt), she had heard his threats to shove her off a temple…she knew exactly how cold he was. And yet…he was a gentleman about it. She feared him while she didn't fear him.

"Tell me…Why do you hide your eyes behind such grotesque glasses?" He murmured, lightly touching the scars. She inhaled sharply before slapping his hand away, glaring.

"My sunglasses are way better than that kimono you wear." She sneered, glancing up and down at his outfit.

"It is not a kimono!" He exclaimed.

"Uh-huh, you call it what you want and deny the truth, Monkey Fist. I need a shower and maybe a real meal…so leave." Mercy said calmly though her heart was racing.

Monkey Fist grinned and leaned closer, "Obviously you are oblivious to why I'm here."

Feeling claustrophobic, she looked around with panic glazed over her eyes before kicking him in the stomach, sending him a few steps back. Taking advantage of the small opening, she dodged his arms and ran towards the door. The staircase was merely five feet away from the door, making her take a few steps up it to throw him off. When he tried to grab her, she jumped over the edge and turned the doorknob. Just as she opened it an inch, a monkey hand (or was it a foot?) slammed it closed.

Mercy yelped in shock and stumbled back, her back hitting staircase. It was obvious he was extremely annoyed and pissed off, for the wild gleam in his eye matched his wild hair. He leaned forward and held out his hand. "The jewels, both of them. Now!"

"I…Halima has them…I don't." She whispered, her terrified mind trying to think of a plan. The last thing she needed was this enraged strong guy to bash her head in and leave her there till her aunt and uncle… That gave her an idea. "My aunt and uncle will be back at any minute!"

Monkey Fist chuckled softly. "I know for a fact they went on a trip for two weeks. My dear, you don't actually believe I'm stupid, do you?"

Annoyed, she shrugged, "You really want me to answer that?" Okay, so that plan had failed. Maybe she could trick him for a moment. "Do you even know the history behind the jewels?"

"Hm…" He stepped back and looked thoughtful, "…No, I'm afraid I don't. However, I _do _know what will happen when I have them all!" Suddenly she punched him in the face, hearing a slight crack. She hit him in the nose! Revenge was sweet damn it! He stumbled back, holding his now bleeding nose and giving her the chance to escape once more.

The door flew open as she sprinted outside. It was dark yet the sun was still out, peering over Middleton from behind a hill. The wind was cold and made her lungs ache as she ran down the sidewalks, giving a sign that winter was near by. She sprinted in boots, her footsteps echoing loudly. She hadn't the slightest idea if Monkey Fist was behind her or far away but she didn't care!

Suddenly she gasped and slid to a stop, seeing the black car coming. Looking around for a place to hide, she gasped again to feel hands grip her arms tightly. "Monkey Fist, please!" She begged, sensing the car coming closer. "Please, I need to hide! That car, the people will kill me, please!" The seriousness of the situation settled in her mind, bringing tears in her eyes. She'd be shot if they saw her, but the villain wouldn't let her hide.

His eyes remained hard and cold as he studied her, glancing briefly at the car coming closer. "Please, they'll recognize me! I-I'll give you the jewels, anything you want, please!"

Suddenly he turned so he was before her, blocking her from the cars vision. To make it seem less suspicious, he grabbed a fist full of her hair and slammed their lips together. It looked as though they were a couple making out. His tongue slithered into her mouth and her eyes widened before slowly closing in guilty pleasure. Even after the car left, they battled with their tongues.

Finally the need for air was too great and they pulled away, both shocked at what had just happened. Mercy's hands which rested on his shoulders shook as she exhaled slowly, a cloud of white icy air forming from her lips. He did the same, his eyes widened.

As if snapping out of a daze, he grabbed the green banana shape jewel from her necklace and turned, running off. Mercy stood there, shaking but not from the cold air. Subconsciously she placed her fingertip on her lips, a smile growing slightly. He kissed her…saved her life…something told her it wasn't just the desire to get the jewel.

* * *

Kim and Halima sat at the park bench, both re-reading the story at least ten times. So Mikira had destroyed the North after Kachada choose Nina…and she locked up the three jewels. They had the emerald, they had the onyx…they needed the blue one, the one of the mountain.

After telling Wade to search the mountains, she stood and looked around. Despite the fact that it was cold and dark, she felt unsafe. As if…as if someone was watching her. It was absolutely unnerving to know someone was watching, but not knowing who.

Ignoring the feeling, she smiled at Halima who sat on her head, holding onto the torn page and chattering. They walked home which was merely a mile away. Kim glanced to her side and thought she saw a smiling woman…but it didn't make sense.

When she got home, she placed Halima in the Tweeb's room, knowing for a fact that she'd have fun, and put the torn page on her dresser. The kitten was sleeping soudly still. Exhaustion swept over her, forcing her to fall on her bed and sleep without changing clothes.

In her dream, a black haired woman in her twenties was kissing her. She lay in bed, in a bed that felt like clouds. The woman dressed in nothing but a dark green thong kissed her deeply as she tied up the cheerleader's wrist to the bed post above. Kim felt the woman's free hand travel down her stomach, down into her pants. Who was she?

"Princess…" The woman whispered.

"Shego!" Kim's eyes opened from the dream and she sat up, searching her room feverishly. Everyone was normal. The house was quiet, signaling that everyone was asleep. It was so silent that you could hear a pin drop. But something was wrong…Why did her dream feel so real?

Kim shuddered suddenly and looked around, wondering why it was so cold. Wait…She had made sure her window was closed before crashing into a dead slumber. Why was it open? That question made the hair on the back of her neck stand up.

Shego had been in her room.

* * *

Ron sat in his room, staring at the pictures of Kim. They had always been friends…always. Ever since Pre-school, they hung out and tolerated each other. She saved him countless times, both on a mission and off. If she had the courage to do that…why didn't he have the courage to tell her the truth?

"That's it Rufus…I'm telling her tomorrow at school!" He exclaimed to the sleeping rodent.

* * *

Will Ron really tell Kim he loves her? What about Mercy? How is she going to react to Monkey Fist now? Will he come back? (Duh.) And how does Kim react to the realization that Shego was not only in her dreams, but in her room too? 5 reviews! 


	11. Chapter 11

"Hey Messy-Mercy!" Kim exclaimed, smiling gently. The girl who came walking towards her looked exhausted from lack of sleep, even behind the dark sunglasses.

She wore black jeans with chains hanging from multiple pockets, tied with a belt since it was too big, and a dark violet shirt that had glitter on it with a black hat. The hat covered her silky blond hair with purple highlights.

Although she had taken a long hot bath last night, she was still tense and nervous…not from Monkey Fist or the mob, but from school. She had two tests…in algebra and history…she hadn't studied whatsoever! The only book she had touched was the one with the ancient appearance and weird writing!

Tiredly she waved and yawned. Her backpack felt unusually light…but she ignored it as they walked. Ron met up with them at school and stopped in mid-step. "Wow, you look like hell Mercy." He said in a very uncharacteristically way.

"Gee, thank you! That's what a girl really wants to hear!" She snarled and slapped his arm lightly as she walked to her locker. She tried to remember her combination as the others talked about their findings of the jewels. It was…22…12…2? No, no, no…22, 14, 2? No…22, 14, 3!

"We have two, we just need…" Kim started.

Mercy remembered the emerald banana as she yanked the sticky door open, making it slam against her forehead and leave a bruise. "Are you okay?!" Her friend exclaimed worriedly. Unable to accept help, she stood and nodded.

"Uh…yeah. You see…about the green jewel…Monkey Fist came over to my house and stole it…while I slept. I'm sorry…I…" The bell rang. "Damn it I'm late!" It was bittersweet that the bell chose to ring at that moment. She didn't have to explain herself about losing an important treasure…but then again, she was tardy.

"Ms. Mercy Manor why are you late?" Mr. Barkin shouted as she walked in. Her hair was a mess, she could tell without seeing it. The bruise on her forehead, she guessed, made everyone do a double take. Her sunglasses shined in the light as she looked down.

"I'm sorry sir, I…woke up late." He nodded, letting her slide by for now. Her seat was next to the window, giving her a chance to stare out into the dark sky. It seemed like it was going to either rain or snow.

She thought about Monkey Fist. Why had he saved her like that? He could have easily shoved them both into a bush or something…but he kissed her. He stood in front of her and kissed her, to make the mob think it was just a couple. And the way his eyes shimmered after the hot kiss…wow. Did she love him?

"Ms. Manor, where is your homework?" Barkin questioned the half awake girl.

"I'm sorry, what?" She blinked under her glasses, her gloved hands reaching for her backpack.

"Homework, Ms. Manor." He repeated.

She unzipped her backpack and realized why it had been so light; her homework wasn't there. Instead, a cute little white faced monkey baby jumped out. It waved at the class with its tail, earning "aww"s from more of the people. "What is that?! No animals are allowed in school!"

"Halima, sweetie, why did you stow away in my backpack?!" She exclaimed, tapping the monkey on its head. It shrugged and jumped back in, snuggly happily. "Sir, I am so sorry, I had no idea she snuck in and…left my homework at home."

Barkin frowned, "Detention!"

A few hours later, she sat at lunch and growled silently. Giving her banana to Halima who sat next to her, Mercy let out a groan. She left her homework at home, got a bruise on her forehead, snuck in an animal without realizing it, and failed both tests…and got detention for later too. Just great!

As she picked at her food, having forgotten her lunch at home as well, she found herself wondering about the third jewel. If it was in the mountains, than it would be common sense for it to be in the Rocky Mountains. Then again, maybe it was supposed to be isolated, not a common area where people go.

"Hey Mer- wow you look sad. You okay?" Ron questioned while sitting across from her. She looked up and nodded quickly, placing on a fake smile. There was no way in hell that she'd complain.

"Yeah…where's Kim?" She looked around the crowded lunchroom. There was more preps and jocks than…goths like her.

"She said something about making up a science test. I think I'm going to tell her after school…" He said thoughtfully, eating whatever was on his tray. She nodded and looked outside once more. The sky grew darker than earlier. Mercy saw the black car pass by in a distance and, fear pulsing through her veins, stood up and turned without looking.

She slammed into Bonnie, sending food all over herself. Now there was mystery meat clinging to her hair and stuck on her clothes… "Watch where you're going, freak!" The snob snarled, walking off as she laughed. Mercy felt her face heat up as she ran off, away from the laughing room. How humiliated she was!

Mercy spent three classes washing the junk out of her hair and off her clothes, but she smelt horrible! Why did she have to freak when that car came? Why did she have such bad luck?! Who hexed her?!

There was only one class she had left; PE. Walking to the gym, she glanced around to see everyone snickering. "Today we'll be playing…" The gym teacher smiled cruelly, "Dodgeball."

"Shit." Mercy whispered.

* * *

Kim sat in the library, finishing her test. She was so confused! It wasn't the test that confused her, although she wished it was…it was her dreams, her feelings. In her dream last night, she dreamt of Shego kissing her. She _felt_ her kiss her…felt her lips on her own…and felt her hand as well. Who knew such hands that could destroy anything with a simple touch was…smooth and gentle?

But she couldn't be homosexual! She couldn't be gay! Kim Possible was the teenage cheerleading hero raised by Catholic parents! There was no way she could be falling for a villain…who was an older woman. Sure she was probably in her late twenties…maybe early depending on the curves that are covered with that jumpsuit.

No, she wasn't suppose to think that way! Shaking her head, she scribbled furiously on the paper and left. Cheerleading practice was next…finally, an outlet to get rid of her stress!

After two cheers, they took a break…Bonnie had broken a nail. "Hey KP, got a moment?" Ron shyly questioned, grinning weakly. She smiled and nodded, walking over to a secluded area.

"What's wrong Ron? You look nervous." Even a blind man could see it.

"Well…Kim, I wanna tell you that I…that I l…" Suddenly there was multiple screams from the falling pyramid of cheerleaders, making them both force their gaze over to them.

"Sorry Ron, tell me after, okay?" She ran off without waiting for a reply. He sighed and sat there in the bleaches, watching. The way she moved…the way her hips twisted, the way the skirt flew up…wow she was hot.

He found himself drooling and quickly wiped it on his shirt. This was going to be a long hour.

* * *

After school, covered in multiple sore spots and bruises from dodge ball and the locker, Mercy stumbled into detention. Barkin ran it, of course no surprise. She sat in the back and stared outside. Thunder and lightning was heard and seen…yet no one seemed to notice or care.

An hour passed and she found herself covered in spitballs. Damn teacher didn't see the idiots in the front doing it. She wiped them off her face and sunglasses. Her head smelt viciously like mystery meat once more. Ugh…

As soon as she stepped outside the school doors…it rained. It didn't drizzle, no…that would be good for her. No, instead just to torture her, it came down like a shower. Wrapping her arms around herself, she walked against the harsh wind towards her home. Why wasn't Kim or Ron there? Where were they? They had said themselves that she'd be given a ride! Several cars, as if taunting her, splashed mud on her.

Mercy stormed into her house, throwing her soggy backpack on the ground and slammed the door shut just as lightning illuminated the shadows. Halima jumped out and hid in the shadows, sensing her master's rage. Walking to the kitchen, she threw her gloves on the counter and punched the marble until she felt her skin crack open and warm blood seep down her burnt hands.

She shook so much that she failed to register the pain; she kept punching it over and over and over again…wishing she could destroy her pain just like she destroyed the marble counter. Chips of it fell to the ground, the sound of thunder crashing loudly as she threw her head back and let out a violent scream. A scream for help, for guidance, for love.

Halima sat on the stairs, watching her master. She knew she had caused enough damage by sneaking with her to school, so she didn't dare do anything. Although the feeling of a fellow monkey presence was in the house, she ignored it.

Mercy shouted and screamed nonsense, her pink and white hands covered in blood. Her wet hair clung to her face and neck as she tore away her clothes, enjoying what little resistance the fabric showed. "Why?! Why can't I be normal!? Why can't I have parents?!" She stopped and stared at the wall as if realizing something. "I hate you mom and dad! You should be here! You should be here to comfort me through my bad day, to warm me up from the storm by giving my hot chocolate and hugs! You should be here helping me with my homework! You should…Why did you both get killed?! Why?! It's not fair!"

Covering her face with her hands, feeling the scars under her eyes…the reminders of the murderers who destroyed her family…she sobbed. Her cries of pain and mourning echoed loudly through out the house, frightening every creature in it. She knew for a fact that her voice would be nearly snuffled after this, hoarse as people said…she didn't care. She missed her parents dearly.

They should have been there to hug her, to say soothing words that would get rid of the bad luck she had today. They should have been there with a fire in the fireplace and warm chocolate for her to drink. They should have been there to help her with her homework.

Her mom should have been there to break the unlucky curse upon her. Her mom should have been there to help chose her outfits, to take her to the mall, to pig out on ice cream…She should have been there to help with boy problems.

Her dad should have been there to scare the monsters out of her closet. Her dad should have been there to help her with sports. Her dad should have been there to drive her to school, to watch football with her, to play video games with her…

"They should be here to love me!" Mercy shouted, her voice breaking up. More tears spilled on the floor as she hugged herself, sobbing until she felt sick. Lightning flashed around the unlit house, showing a figure at the doorway. "I miss you mom! I miss you dad! Why did you get yourselves killed?! I weep so rarely, I weep for you two! I mourn over you both even though a year has passed! Why didn't you fight?!" She screamed, her voice dying into a whisper from the over usage.

It felt like forever until she stood up, crying quietly but regaining her senses. The pain from her knuckles, the headache she felt, and the sore throat that plagued her felt real now. Turning on the sink, she splashed some water on her tear soaked face, not caring if it fell on her muddy mystery meat covered clothes.

The window before her was smacked with rain…lightning strikes near by, showing her the black car just yards away. A gunshot was heard…she fell to the ground…and succumbed to the darkness.

* * *

Is she alive? Where did the bullet hit her? Who was standing in her doorway? 5 reviews! 


	12. Chapter 12

Pain. That's all she felt. She wasn't even fully awake and yet she felt sore. When she opened her dark blue eyes, it took a moment to realize the darkness of her room was different from the darkness that overtook her. What had happened? Oh right, she was shot.

At this memory, she felt a sharp sting on her right cheek. Wincing, she lightly touched the cut and…it was covered in a bandage. How though? Sitting up, she looked around and thought about how it was possible.

Lightning flashed, illuminating her room. Thunder boomed loudly, making the windows shake. Rain slammed against the house. That's right! She had been stuck in the storm! So why weren't her clothes soaked?

Glancing down at herself after tossing off the silk covers, the lightning flashed brightly and allowed her to see she was wearing black shorts and an over sized t-shirt. Who changed her clothes?

It took her a minute to get out of bed and stumble to the door without crashing into anything. As soon as her hand touched the doorknob, she remembered that the mob had shot at her. Well, at least she had a little good luck today when the bullet missed…but slammed into her cheek. She must have lost a lot of blood from it for she felt weak and dizzy.

Opening the door, lightning flashed and showed not a soul in the hallway. Halima couldn't have done this all…where was she anyway? Turning to close the door quietly, she wondered faintly if her aunt and uncle were back. But why did they have the lights off? Perhaps the electricity had gone off!

Although she knew the chance of the mob or robbers being there, she felt almost certain that the lights went off during the storm! Wouldn't they have come up with the noise she made?! With a smug grin, she flicked the light switch on and froze; light flooded the upstairs hallway. Quickly, she turned it off and sneered at her stupidity quietly.

As silent as a church mouse, she tip-toed to the staircase and took two steps down, crouching down to see if anyone was sitting on the couch. Just Halima sat on it, watching the fire in the fireplace.

Fire in the fireplace?! Someone was definitely in her house! Who else could have carried her upstairs and changed her clothes and stopped the bleeding and make the fire?! When she stood, she gasped a little loud; the dizziness came back full force with a headache helping it. Mercy felt her body sway before realizing she was falling down the stairs. If she fell and broke her neck, with her luck today especially…

A hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her up, making her headache worse and her vision blurry. She felt warmth wrap around her…she was leaning against something strong. What…

"Monkey Fist?" Her vision slowly came back, making her see doubles. Whether or not her eyes were screwed up, it was clear that he had a hint of concern in that icy cold look. "What are you doing he-…" She stopped and screeched, covering her bare scar covered arms. "You were the one who changed my clothes?!" The fact that he might have seen her naked made her blush and shiver, but in a good way. "What the hell are you doing in my house anyway?!"

He raised an eyebrow as if she was over reacting and answered airily, "I came back to get the black jewel but you weren't hear so I waited. You walked in an hour later and I saw you get shot so I helped heal you a little. If it wasn't for Halima warning me that the bullet had grazed more than a thin line on your pretty little face, you'd be dead from blood loss by now. Now, as a token of gratitude, I expect you to give me the jewel."

There was something about him that made her suspicious. He didn't _have_ to help her. He didn't _have _to stop the blood and give her warm clothes. He could have just found the jewel and left her for dead. "Why?" The word escaped her lips before she could stop it.

"Why what?" Monkey Fist sneered.

"Why did you do that? You could have looked for the jewel before I got home; you could have attacked me when I had a meltdown; you could have let me bleed to death and steal the jewel. Why did you help me?" Mercy found herself growing more courageous as she stepped closer, merely inches away. If it weren't for the height difference, she would have sworn he had shrunk for a moment in fear, perhaps nervousness.

It was quiet as she waited for an answer. The rain softened as it hit the window, the fire downstairs crackled, and the trees outside creaked from the wind. Monkey Fist watched the girl closely; his eyes gentle and yet full of anger. "I did it because…I'm not that heartless to leave a girl to die."

Mercy hesitated, choosing her words carefully. "You saw and heard me mourn for my parents and curse my bad day. What makes you suspect that I wouldn't have been happier dead?"

"You stupid girl, I've been watching you and I know you don't wish that!" His voice reflected the suppressed rage in his eyes, making her take a step back.

"You've…you've been watching me?" She whispered softly, her dark blue eyes widened in shock.

"Yes, I have. Your little friends, Kim Possible and the monkey phobic one would miss you…so would your guardians. I refused to let you die and have that weighing me down on my quest to become Monkey King."

Mercy stared at him. She didn't know what to do. She didn't know what to say. He helped her because he knew the people who loved her would miss her. Would he have missed her? If she had died, would he care?

"Come Mercy, you need to rest and we need to talk." The end of his sentence sounded slightly demented as he helped her down the stairs. Halima looked up and climbed up her master's shoulders, chattering away happily. Mercy chuckled despite the feeling of being prisoner of Monkey Fist and hugged the little animal. When she sat before the fireplace, Mercy grabbed a banana and fed a few slices to the baby animal.

Once again silence took over them. The fire crackled loudly and the flame was bright, making the shadows around them look slightly threatening. Monkey Fist sat on the chair across from her, watching how she treated the white faced monkey as an equal, as a sibling or dear friend perhaps.

"She's been worried about you." He stated quite suddenly, making the blond girl snap out of her daze.

"Hm?"

"Halima. You were out for several hours and she was panicking." Monkey Fist nodded towards the little creature on Mercy's shoulder.

Mercy glanced at said animal and blinked, "You really were worried?" When Halima nodded, the teenager felt touched, tears clouding her vision. Carefully she hugged the monkey and smiled weakly.

"She also told me some things about you." Monkey Fist said casually while sipping tea.

Her gentle face turned into curiosity, "Oh really? What exactly did she say?" It was a little eerie that Halima spilt her secrets to a man…who could understand monkeys. Really creepy.

"That you wondered why Ron Stoppable wouldn't tell Kim Possible how much he loves her. And why you won't realize the fact that you yourself are in love." At this reply, Mercy's gaze rested on Halima and turned dull, twitching slightly.

"I am not in love." Mercy crossed her arms under her breast, her chin tilted upwards slightly, a frown on her lips and her eyes closed.

"Denial is not only a river." Monkey Fist smirked as her cheeks turned pink, but not from the heat of the flames nearby.

"Shut up! Halima, you hush yourself from now on. And Monkey Fist…" She stood with her hands clutched into fists.

"Call me Monty." He copied her actions calmly.

She blushed even more. "…Monty, I thank you greatly for…helping me and healing me but I can manage on my own. I don't have the jewel so leave." It felt so…weird to be thanking a villain.

"You don't have it? Who does then?" Monty raised an eyebrow, his eyes flashing.

Mercy hesitated, wondering what to say. "…I refuse to tell you. Now please, leave." He chuckled loudly at this.

"You honestly think that I'd leave on such a whim? No one else is here, no one cares for you, and no one will check up on you. You seem to forget Mercy, that I am a master at Tai Shing Pek Kwar! I can break your neck with ease or even torture you for the location of the jewel without a sweat drop falling. Not a soul would find you for days…" He looked quite smug with himself for the first minute of silence. Then he realized what he said wrong.

Mercy tilted her head down, sniffling. He was right; the villain was right. He had managed to harm her far greater than any torture session could have done. She felt a tear or two fall as she struggled to hide her shaking shoulders. It was true. No one cared for her. Her aunt and uncle hadn't called in days. Kim and Ron had forgotten about her, had left her to walk in the rain. No one cared.

Just as she was able to yell at him out of a mix of rage and sorrow…he hugged her. He wrapped his arms around her and held her in a loose yet tight grip. Her breath stopped, choking her. Her eyes widened. "M-Monty…" Mercy couldn't control her emotions anymore. With such a bad day, with the mourning of her parents, being ditched by her friends and family, and even being shot at…she lost it when he hugged her.

Her long held sobs escaped her lips; her shoulders shook violently as she cried freely. They didn't know how many minutes or perhaps even hours passed as she sobbed. The rain outside stopped. The moon came out of hiding, shining on the houses under it.

When Mercy finally got control of herself once more, she rested her head on his shoulder. She felt safe in his arms…in a villains arms. Yes it was ironic but true. He was holding her in a gentle way, comforting her. Surely he cared about her a little more than a villain should. "Mercy…" Monkey Fist whispered.

Thinking he would ask where the jewel was, she cut him off, "I'm tired and my head hurts…" He nodded and surprised her once again; he picked her up and carried her up to her room. On the way up, she felt her eyelids grow heavy. There was a smile on her face.

He cared about her.

* * *

Yeah, I just felt like making this a Mercy chapter. Next one will involve Shego and Kim. Review! 


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry for the long wait, I've been totally busy. Anyway, remember how Mercy had to walk in the rain because Kim and Ron weren't there? Well, I'm going to explain why that was first off before any Kigo slides in lol.

* * *

Ron felt his mouth go dry when he watched his dearest friend do a back flip off the pyramid of girls. He couldn't help but smile in a drunken manner. She was amazing, absolutely amazing!

If she could face tons of evil guys without breaking a sweat, why couldn't even say three simple words? How hard could it be?

That's when it hit him, hard; He was a coward. He didn't deserve to be with Kim. All he did during missions was get in trouble, nearly get injured or captured, or be the distraction. He didn't really help her out at all…in fact; she always had to save him. Mercy was better off being her sidekick than him. Hell, even Rufus would be better!

Did Kim think that about him? During missions when she'd save him, would she be groaning inside at the fact that a big boy such as himself couldn't stay alive? Every time the mission was over, did she mutter under her breath 'what a coward'?

As the cheerleaders kept doing flips that showed off what was under those ridiculously short skirts, Ron felt his heart sink further and further into depression. Even if he had the one time courage to say he loves her, she'd probably reject him. Why? Because he can't protect her nor himself. He's a coward.

He couldn't bother her anymore, couldn't be a bother. If he left now, she wouldn't notice or care. In fact, he thought, she'd be happy that he wasn't there. After all, why would it matter if a buffoon who was terrified of monkeys stay here or not.

With a heavy heart, he walked off and failed to notice the practice end. Out into the rain he walked home, hands in his pockets.

* * *

Kim panted for air as she stood still, watching the other girls take off. Today's practice was rough, rougher than normal. Why? Because her mind had been set on Shego and Ron. She couldn't focus, which meant she messed up and had to make them all try the same stunt again.

Her outfit was clinging to her more than usual because of the sweat running down her skin. Grabbing a water bottle, she sipped it carefully and thought about what she had to do before going home. She had to talk to Ron and take Mercy home. "_Poor girl, she had to go through detention at the beginning of the year!"_ Kim thought faintly.

What had Ron wanted to say? Glancing around the gym, she frowned to see her friend had left. "Oh well, he probably went to Bueno Nacho." With a small grin, she went to change out of her cheerleading outfit but froze. The Kimmunicator was ringing…beeping.

"What up Wade?" She said in a semi-fake cheery voice.

"Drakken and Shego are stealing some machine at Area 51." He stated, typing furiously for a ride for her.

Kim nodded. She wouldn't have time to change into her regular suit, not now at least. She'd have to worry about Ron another time…after all, she could face Shego by herself.

…Right?

* * *

It took only a few minutes to fly to Area 51…by jet. No matter how many times she flew in one, she couldn't help the feeling of sickness afterwards. After going in the air at super speed and falling to the ground…it messed with her mind and stomach. Of course Ron would never know that. Speaking of, she had Wade check up on him. He wasn't at Bueno Nacho, he was at home. Why though? Didn't he have to tell her something important? Perhaps he just had homework or something.

But he didn't even say bye. What was with that?

Shaking her head, she put on a parachute and thanked the pilot. "After you saved me and my partner from crashing into each other when our steering wheels got torn off, it's the least I could do." The man smiled at her.

Shrugging modestly, she nodded and jumped out of the jet. She just didn't feel like herself right now. Her mind kept revolving around Shego.

Would Shego attack immediately? Would she torment her? Would she be hiding? Would she be wearing that tight outfit once more? Kim blushed lightly as she landed on the ground, sprinting to the building. Either way, she'd win.

When she walked into the main room with the machine they wanted, whatever its purpose, she spotted green. "Shego!" She exclaimed, getting into attack mode. The woman turned with a sneer.

Her sneer, however, turned into a playful grin. "Nice battle suit, Princess!" She snickered as Kim blushed darkly, almost having forgotten about the skirt.

"At least I know how to change my fashion, I don't wear the same thing over and over again…unlike some people." Kim smirked as the villainess growled.

Shego suddenly pinned her to the wall. The speed she possessed was abnormal and rather quick…in fact, Kim could only see a blur before feeling the wall pressed against her backside.

The woman's black hair rested on the teen's shoulder as she tauntingly placed her lips right next to her ear. In a low voice, almost seductively, she whispered, "So Kimmie, did you think about our last meeting? Do you finally realize you're in love?" As if to make matters worse, Shego placed her free hand on Kim's thigh, slowly sliding under the skirt.

Kim felt her body freeze. She liked what she was feeling, what she heard, but at the same time she knew it was wrong. Her tongue felt like it swelled up, she couldn't talk. No wait, she was stuttering…so actually, she couldn't form a coherent sentence.

When Shego's hand touched her panties, Kim realized what was happening and kicked her away. She couldn't think of anything to say, any smart or sarcastic comment so she let her fist do the talking.

It felt like hours passed. It felt like time slowed down. It felt like everything was in slow motion. Kim dodged a kick and spun on her hands, tripping Shego to the ground. In response, she stood and tackled the teen to the floor.

Kim gasped softly, unable to break free of her tight grip. No, it wasn't that she _couldn't_, it was that she didn't _want_ to. This was probably the most contact she'd have and subconsciously, she intended to enjoy it.

"Do you like to be submissive? I mean, this _is_ the second time I've pinned you. You must since you're always in control. Maybe you need a break from deciding and ordering people around. After all, Princess, that baboon of yours can't decide for himself. Maybe you need a break, maybe you need someone to take away all of your capability of deciding things. Well?" Shego whispered softly.

The red head blushed darkly and, when not answering, felt lips pressed against hers.

* * *

Mercy awoke to sunlight shining through her window. Her head still hurt a little but that could be taken care of with aspirin. The sunlight reached her bed, reminding her of her scars and burnt hands.

That's when she remembered Monty being in her home. Mercy's face turned at least two shades paler; he had seen her disgustingly burnt hands. He hadn't said anything though…so did he care?

Speaking of, where was he? Walking downstairs, she hesitated and listened to an empty house. Well, Halima was snoring on the couch but still empty. Perhaps he was hiding…

The house was still intact meaning he knew she didn't possess the jewel. Ron did, but he didn't know that. Was he still waiting somewhere in her house, ready to question the whereabouts of the jewel.

Walking into the kitchen, she smelt the heavenly aroma of banana nut bread. Looking at the table, there was a plate of cut up banana nut bread with piece of fruit. Under the plate was a note. As she munched on the warm bread, she read it.

"_Mercy,_

_I __will__ find the jewel and the Monkey powers it holds shall be mine! Be prepared for our next meeting. _

_Sincerely,_

_Monty_

_P.S. Try to stay in good health"_

Mercy felt her face heat up. They only had two jewels; they needed the third which was in the mountains. Did he mean that they would meet again there? Or would they meet sooner?

Either way, it amazed her that he cared about her health. Maybe he wanted to make sure she was in good condition to fight. Or he really did care about her. Was she in love with him? Was he in love with her?

Suddenly Mercy stopped chewing the third slice of bread and slapped her forehead. What if the bread had been poisoned? She had been too hungry to think about that…or maybe she just trusted him subconsciously not to do such a thing. After all, he was a gentleman. The note clearly stated that he cared about her somewhat but he was still planning to steal the banana jewels.

Shaking her head, she placed the remaining three slices next to her monkey pet and jogged upstairs to get dressed. What should she wear? Mercy was never one to think about that question for hours on end, nor was she one to own a huge closet full of clothes. Usually she'd grab whatever and hope it looked good. Usually she'd manage to pull it off.

But the thought of meeting Monty again made her shiver. She had to look good! Okay, so she _did_ care about what he thought but so what? It didn't mean she loved him…right?

"Monty…" She whispered softly, liking how it sounded. Putting on long purple stockings with black hearts drawn on it (by her), a light lavender skirt and a dark violet long sleeved shirt, she looked in the mirror. Since she couldn't show off her skin, at least she could show off her curves.

Placing boots, gloves, and sunglasses on, she cleaned the cut of her knuckles (from punching the counter) and her cheek before wrapping them in bandages again. Walking downstairs, making sure her homework was in her backpack and not her monkey, she giggled as Halima finished her breakfast.

"You liked that, huh? I'll have to get Monty to give us the recipe." Mercy could tell by Halima's not-so-shocked-fact that he had probably cooked dinner for her last night. "Stay here; there are three bananas on the counter. I'll be back early; I might ditch school for a mission or something." As if remembering yesterday, she wondered why Kim and Ron hadn't called her. Sighing, she shrugged and walked outside. It was sunny. But she shivered.

Something told her today wasn't going to go by smoothly.

* * *

5 reviews. Next chapter: Monty. Kim's thoughts about Shego. Ron's depression. And they might go find the last jewel! 


	14. Chapter 14

Kim Possible lay in her bed as her alarm clock rang loudly and annoyingly. She groaned and rubbed her face before turning it off, her eyes half open. Glancing at herself in the mirror, she groaned once more to see that her long red hair was a complete mess!

Wait…what had happened yesterday?

Shego…

Kim sat up, her face as red as a cherry. She remembered being pinned to the wall and Shego questioning her if she liked being…submissive. When she didn't answer, Shego kissed her! Even now as she thought about it, she felt like she could faint…That was what had happened; she fainted. How did she get home?

Oh, right, Wade. Of course.

Her fingertips ran over her pink pale lips. Shego's pale green lips had kissed them…had kissed her. Kim smiled brightly at this as she stared at the mirror but suddenly gasped. Her smile turned into a frown.

She had…liked it. She liked the kiss. A kiss from a woman…an older woman…who was a villain. Kim slapped herself twice, shocked at her preference. It was bad enough that she was kissed, but it was by a woman! A villain! Who was older than her!

Then again, by the curves on that body Shego probably was in her twenties. They couldn't be no more than ten years apart. Anyway, age was just a number of wisdom and experience, it didn't really mean anything.

But what disturbed her was that the older person she was kissed by…was a woman. Her Catholic parents could probably stomach that the person she was falling for was older, they would be able to understand that easily but…it was just against their religion to be with the same gender. It was a sin to be bisexual or homosexual.

Was she bi? Or was she gay? She had liked Josh…ugh…so she had to be bisexual. Wait, was that good or bad for religion type? "I think I just shot myself in the foot." Kim whispered as she groaned softly.

What just added to the confusion was that Shego was evil. She wanted to…well, she _helped_ a madman try to take over the world. She stole things, attacked her, and such things…that could be forgiven, right? In her heart, the answer was yes but in her head the answer was no.

"Kimmie, it's time for school! Are you dressed yet?" Her mother shouted from downstairs. Kim snapped out of her thoughts and quickly threw clothes on. She could hear the dim muffled fighting of the tweebs…They were fighting about who'd launch the rocket…just wait till girls were involved.

As soon as she took a step out of her room, she gasped. "I forgot about Mercy!"

* * *

Mercy felt all giddy inside. What the hell? That wasn't like her at all. It was sunny outside when she had stepped out so she felt the desire to protect what little pale skin was revealed. When she had walked back inside her house, instead of her Aunt standing with a black lacy umbrella, it was Halima. Mercy chuckled and thanked her before taking off.

The birds chirped, the wind brushed against the branches, making them wave at her as she walked by. It seemed so…so peaceful.

So happy.

So cheerful.

So fake.

Mercy rubbed her temples for a moment before focusing and taking focus of what was around her. Everything seemed normal. There were no monkeys, there were no black cars, and there were no strange mystical banana shaped powers. It was…normal. Which was weird, because being normal is odd. Being odd is totally normal.

"Whoa, I gave myself a headache there." Mercy closed her eyes, stumbling against a tree to stay standing. She rubbed her temples, carefully avoiding her covered bullet scrape. Would that leave another scar?

Suddenly she felt something or someone watching her. What if it was the mob? Oh dear God, please don't let it be the mob! They were supposed to think that she was dead! Would they try to shoot her again?

When she turned, she saw a shadow hide. Okay, so she was being followed. The aura the person gave off was bad but not murderous. Ignoring it, she twirled her umbrella over her head and walked to school.

As she strolled off, the man grinned and shook his head before following.

* * *

Ronald Stoppable lay in bed, staring at the ceiling. He had told his mother he felt sick so he skipped school with ease. All alone, he sat there…He did feel sick, sick in his heart. He was…sad.

He was a coward.

He was weak.

He didn't deserve Kim.

Those were the lies he kept telling himself.

* * *

Mercy yawned as she walked through the halls. Her friends were either busy or they had forgotten about her. Either way, she didn't really care. She decided to skip the rest of the day and just walk the city. Though she was basically broke, at least she'd be able to roam and enjoy the freedom of looking.

When she pushed open the door, the wind slammed against her and the sky grumbled with thunder. It was going to storm. Such ironic timing, but she didn't mind…no sun.

As soon as she took a step outside, hands grabbed her and wrapped around her waist and her mouth. She tried to scream but instead she tasted leather. Thinking it was the mob, she tried to stomp on their foot and punch them. When she felt her fist contact flesh, she turned and stared.

"Monty!" She whispered, her limbs shaking ever so slightly from the rush of adrenaline. The British man stood there rubbing his cheek with a slight grin. He wore a trench coat of some sort and…gloves to hide his monkey hands.

"You know how to punch dear girl, I'll give you that." He mused as she blushed. Monkey Fist removed his gloves and placed them in his pocket, smiling at her. Suddenly she felt the sudden urge to caress his hands.

She shrugged casually, lowering her glasses ever so slightly to where he failed to see her scar, "I used to take karate. What do you want?"

He looked mildly amused at this. "Really? Perhaps we could fight sometime…"

Mercy threw her head back and laughed, really laughed for the first time in weeks. "Monty, you're more advanced…you know you would win. Please, tell me what you want? Why do you keep stalking me?" It felt like they were old friends…Like they weren't enemies.

Before he could reply, her phone rang. "Wade? Uh…yeah. I mean…yeah, I'll meet you in the library for…algebra." She had to sneak away from Monkey Fist. She had to get away without him seeing.

They found the third jewel.

* * *

Short yes, but I'm trying to focus on Algebra too…ARGH! 5 reviews. By the way, I'm thinking of making a new story (while continuing this one) where Monkey Fist…I should say Monty Fiske somehow ends up with a kid, like a nine year old. Their relationship isn't father/daughter like so he trains her about Monkey Kung Fu and basically she falls for him as she gets older, etc. Yeah anyway, please tell me if you think it's a good idea or not. 


	15. Chapter 15

I just found out a very good guy friend of mine is moving so I'm seriously depressed…If I mess up on grammar or something, excuse it, k? Anyway, here's the story.

* * *

"Wade? Oh hey, what's up? Uh-huh. Well…not really. I mean, I sort of got busy and I…forgot about them yesterday. Why? I saw Mercy but she seemed a little busy with homework. And Ron hasn't been to school all day. Oh, he's alright? Great. Anyway, so why'd you call? What?! The third jewel?! What do you mean you already set up a ride for Mercy and Ron?! How could you think I was with them?! Okay, I see your point but still! Look, just get me a ride, please!" A very frustrated Kimberly Ann Possible slammed her locker shut and growled.

When she had first gotten to school, she was too much in a rush to realize that Ron and Mercy weren't near. She was almost late for Barkin's class, which would have earned her a detention. Then she had to put up with Bonnie and then algebra…dreaded algebra. After that, during lunch, she had to run to the library to finish her history project. All in all, she totally forgot about her friends.

Even if she had time to even remember them, she wouldn't have been able to think about them a whole lot. She wouldn't have been able to talk to them and join in whatever conversation they had.

Her mind was on one thing; Shego.

It had been roughly a day and the feeling of her lips still felt real. Kim's cherry red lips tingled at the memory of the pale lips contacting with hers. She shuddered at remembering, her face turning a light pink. After all, she couldn't help the way her body felt! As much as she hated to admit it…she was starting to like Shego. A lot. Like Josh-Mankey-lot.

What was it that made her so…attracted to the villainous? Perhaps it was the taunting. Perhaps it was the teasing. Perhaps it was the challenge she offered when they fought. Perhaps it was the strength she possessed. Let's face it, Kim had to get tired of being in control and on top of the game sometimes…maybe she felt that the strong Shego could protect her. Ironic but still.

In all truth, all Kim knew about the pale person was that she had siblings…good siblings. And she liked green…she worked for Drakken because…well who knew why? Shego cared a lot about her appearance and at the same time, she wanted to look sexy and strong.

Shego's physical appearance definitely caught Kim's attention the first time they ever met. She had curves in the right places, her hair was long and wavy naturally, and the gleam in her eyes was mysteriously…pretty. No, it wasn't pretty…it was…it was… "Lovely." Kim whispered softly, finishing her silent thoughts aloud.

"Kim? Kim, are you there?" It was Mercy!

Looking at her Kimmunicator, Kim jumped and stared at the picture of a distressed friend. She had her sunglasses broken, her hair was a mess, and her skin was really pale…with a bandage over her cheek. What had happened?

"Mercy? Mercy, what's wrong? What happened?!" Kim exclaimed.

It was static filled but she managed to hear her friend reply. "Ron and I were…mountain…and then he…pants…so it fell. We're…and then…Monty came and…Ron's hiding in fear…monkeys…help!" Suddenly it died. Kim felt her body freeze, felt all of time freeze for a moment. Her best friends were injured and lost somewhere in the mountains…and all she could think about was Shego.

* * *

(A/N: I'm picking up where Mercy tried to escape from Monkey Fist's watchful eye, so this is kind of before that whole Kim thing happened. Hope I didn't confuse y'all, sorry if I did!)

As silent as a grave and as quick as a road runner, Mercy Manor slid away from school and sprinted home, not daring to rest for a moment. She had to make sure Monkey Fist didn't follow! If he did and if he grabbed the last jewel, since he had the first already, they'd be in trouble. The second black jewel was safely tucked away with Ron. Where was he anyway?

When she got home, she grabbed the phone and dialed Ron's number while cutting up banana and toast for Halima. The white faced monkey chattered away with happiness, watching as her owner smeared peanut butter on the piece of bread, adding the bananas. Cutting it in half, Mercy gave one part to Halima and munched on the other.

After the third ring, Ron's voice said, "Hello?" He sounded…down.

"Hey, it's Mercy. Listen, Wade said he found the last jewel. It's up in the…Singe Mountains in Paris." The last part was hesitant as she wondered if he'd say sure without realizing what the name meant.

"…What's the English name for it?" He questioned, his voice dripping with suspicion.

Mercy gave a sheepish grin as she bit into her sandwich, knowing he couldn't see, "…Monkey?" Instead of over reacting like he usually did…he was quiet and calm.

"Sure, I'll meet you at your house in a few minutes." Ron's voice was monotone, like a clone or a robot had replaced him. Of course that was a silly thought! Or…was it?

"Ron, are you okay?" She asked, not seeing her pet try desperately to get the peanut butter off the roof of her mouth. Halima growled and suddenly fell off the edge of the counter, making Mercy jump. Ron muttered something and said he'd be there in a few minutes; he just had to get dressed.

Mercy turned off the phone and, while finishing the last part of her sandwich, looked at it strangely. "Hm…I hope he's okay." She murmured, turning to lean her back against the counter.

There sat Halima opening and closing her mouth with frustration, trying to lick off the sticky peanut butter. Finally she gave up and just ate the bananas. Mercy laughed at that, forgetting to get them both a drink to wash it down. Grabbing a glass of milk, she sipped some and gave the rest to Halima. In return, she gulped it down and looked around like she had just awoken from a dream, panting with the need to rest. Mercy chuckled and went upstairs to change.

"Come along Halima, we have to go to the Monkey Mountains!" Halima looked up and smiled.

* * *

(A/N Note: Okay, this is just a little before Mercy calls Ron.)

Ron lay on his bed, staring outside. It was sunny and bright. Well actually, half the city was bathed in by sun. The other half had a dark cloud or two dangling over it. They threatened to rain but it was an empty threat so far. Perhaps that meant something…

Shaking his head, he sat up and glanced at his reflection. His blond hair was a mess, more so than ever. His blue eyes were cloudy and covered with pain and depression. What stood out most was his frown. It was rare when he frowned out of sadness, and when he did, it didn't last long. Kim was always there to cheer him up.

She must have been happy that he wasn't around. She must have forgotten about him. No one had called…no one cared. Ron felt his eyes water but shook his head, refusing to shed a tear.

What would he do if she got a better sidekick? What if this sidekick wasn't scared? Didn't need saving? Would he just continue his life as if he were…normal? Was it possible for him to be normal?

If the woman he loved left him behind like garbage…he would…he would die! It was bad to kill yourself but he could feel his heart tighten when he thought about it. He loved Kim. He **loved** her. He couldn't be replaced! He just couldn't!

Suddenly there was an annoying ring. What was it?

…There it was again!

Oh…it was the phone. Getting up, he walked over to it and answered quietly. It was Mercy.

* * *

Roughly half an hour later, Mercy and Halima stood outside with a watchful eye for Ron…and Monkey Fist. So far, no black cars or Monty's. That was bittersweet. It was weird but part of her actually wanted to see him, to talk to him. He was intelligent and refined; a villain yes, but he was honest to some limit. He chose his words carefully. He was sly. And his accent…that gave her the chills. But why did she like all that? They were enemies, were they not?

When she thought about him, her cheeks turned pink. When she thought of how they first met, she felt foolish and laughed at it. It was so weird to fear the man and yet…like him. How much did she like him though? When they first met in the jungle, she thought he was attractive but none-the-less felt the desire to take him down. After all, they were the good guys.

She even felt annoyed when they fought in the temple…scared actually. So how did her feelings change to the exact opposite in such a short time? He was tricky, sly, and devious…but at the same time, he was kind and nice. He _did_ help her when she got shot…but he had threatened to shove her off the temple. But…argh!

Ron walked over with a small grin, seeing his friend having an internal debate. Deciding to mess with her, he poked her stomach and grinned, "Hey Mercy. You okay?" She blushed and nodded, tugging at the fishnet like sleeves.

Mercy wore a dark blue skirt with black stockings and black boots, her shirt was light blue. In her dirty blond hair were blue highlights, a black cap on backwards. Ron wore the same as he always did. Around her neck was the black jewel, hidden thankfully. The helicopter came; they had their ride.

* * *

It took at least an hour but they arrived in Paris, France! However, much to Mercy's dismay, they didn't stop there…they stopped right outside of it in the country. Thanking the man for the ride, Mercy grabbed Halima and jogged to catch up with Ron. Halima sat on her shoulder, looking around with anxiousness and a smile.

Ron had his hands in his pockets, staring somewhere between the sky and in front of him, his gaze dull and questioning. He was silent, perhaps lost in thought. Mercy felt the desire to ask what was wrong, but already knew the answer.

"Nothing."

That's what she would tell her friends if something was bugging her. She didn't want to be a burden to them. In fact, the more she thought about it, she had never told them that the mob was trying to kill her. She had never told them the growing fear she had at night, staying home alone. She had never said to them that she needed help…After all, friends are there to help, right? Or is that just heroes like Kim?

Deciding to ignore it for now, Mercy shook her head and looked up, the backwards cap protecting her from the sun. "Well, let's climb some rock. You go first, since I don't know what I'm doing." She grinned at the blond boy. He nodded silently and threw up a rope. The mountain was huge!

Well…this was going to be…interesting…if she lived through it.

* * *

The cool breeze brushed against Mercy, reminding her that Fall was coming. Halima was climbing quite freely without any rope, much to Mercy's jealousy. She reached the first break, which was half way to the top, first. Ron was only a few feet up from her.

There was a determined gleam in his blue eyes. They both knew that Monkey Fist couldn't get a hold of this jewel, but what had suddenly caused this? The fact that Kim wasn't there?

Speaking of, Mercy had felt a little nervous without the great Kim Possible there. Sure Ron was good, but she had heard several stories about him and his…pants. If he fell, he'd take her down with him. So far that wasn't a great risk…yet. If she had been the first to climb, with her luck and no experience she would had tripped and killed them both. So she had to have faith in him.

Ron had disappeared over the middle of the mountain before her, holding the rope so she could climb up. Just as she put her foot on a rock, the rope shook and she nearly fell. "Ronald! Watch it! Halima, you too!" There was no reply, just a steady rope.

Struggling to get up, she felt a hand…a very hairy hand grasp her wrist and help her up with ease. Looking up, she gasped. "…Monkey Fist…" There stood the villain with a smile, holding her up with one hand.

"Upsy daisy…" He murmured, throwing her a few feet behind him. Looking up, she saw the monkey ninjas holding down Ron. Halima jumped on Monty's shoulder, chattering. Well, she couldn't exactly say she was betraying them, for Monty was basically a monkey…whom which Halima could talk to.

"It seems…" Monkey Fist started, "That poor Halima told me that you fed her…peanut butter."

Suddenly, at the memory of it, Mercy bursts out in giggles. "I forgot to give her some milk with it! It was an accident!" Realizing she was talking to her stalker, she focused. "How did you follow me anyway? I was sure to leave you in the dust!"

"Ah, you see my dear, that's where you are wrong. While you did indeed 'leave me in the dust' for a moment, I sent my monkey ninjas after you. Hearing that you were going to Singe Mountains…well, it's as obvious as the sun in the morning, right? Do you have the jewel yet?" There was an air of smugness around him.

There was no way in hell that she'd let him have the jewel, to find it first!

"No, sadly, this was the first time we climbed." She answered. Suddenly Halima chipped and ran towards Ron while Mercy tackled Fist. They rolled dangerously close to the edge, Mercy pinning his hands down with great difficulty. During this struggle, her sunglasses had fallen to the ground and one of the pieces broke.

Monty smirked and turned so their positions were switched, the edge nearly a few inches away. Mercy felt fear course through her veins and didn't bother hiding it. If she struggled too much, the dirt beneath her with collapse. Monkey Fist knew this as well, for he leaned forward and whispered, "My dear, surely you don't think that just because I saved you once, would mean I'd hesitate to kill you myself?"

The feeling of betrayal and injury cut into her heart. "You…you wouldn't…would you?" She muttered, staring up at him with huge eyes. Her blue eyes were sparkling in what sunlight they had, shining in fear as well.

Fist looked like he was debating himself internally. He looked like he hesitated. Slowly, almost in a hesitant manner, he leaned forward. "Never…" He murmured with a gentle tone she wasn't aware he was capable of. Their lips were just centimeters away…

"Whoa!" Ron shouted as he felt himself losing balance. He swung his arms wildly as if to hold onto air while the smart monkeys ran. He was going off the edge! Letting out a strangled shout, he fell back.

Mercy looked over and, still being pinned, screamed in fear and surprise. "Ron!!" As he began to fall, she closed her eyes and pictured herself shoving off Monkey Fist. There was a force, a push actually, that she felt against her chest. Suddenly the weight of the man was thrown off of her…Monkey Fist was thrown off!

Looking, she saw that the top of her shirt was torn off, destroyed and tattered. In its place was the black banana shaped jewel with gold writing on it. It had an aura around it; it gave her the strength to shove Monkey Fist off…

Remembering what had just happened, she ran over to the ledge and shouted Ron's name. There was no sign of a body on the ground…so where was he?

"Help!" His voice rang out. Looking down, she felt tears of relief fall and her body become as limp as a rag doll. The rope around his pants held him…he was upside down…and his pants were hanging from his ankles…He had lost his pants again. And that was what had saved him.

Just as she reached over to pull up the rope, a hand slapped hers. "Just because I wouldn't kill you, Mercy…" Monkey Fist started, standing before the rope. "Doesn't mean I won't let the Imposter fall to his death."

Shocked, she stood and put her fist up. She had a plan this time. He chuckled, chuckled at the idea of her fighting him to save her friend. What he didn't realize was that with the combination of her plan and the strength from the black jewel, she'd win.

They exchanged a small amount of kicks and punches before she fell to her hands. "Ron, I swear I'll save you! I promise!" She shouted before tripping Monkey Fist.

Fist, on the other hand, expected this and jumped up. Just as she predicted, she stood up and, while he was in mid-air, she twirled and kicked him with the extra strength. His body slammed into the mountain and he slid down. Shaking lightly, she turned and, with the wind whipping her blue and blond hair in her face, she pulled up Ron.

Unable to stop herself, she hugged him tightly and shook with confined cries of worry. She was so scared; she thought he had actually died! Ron knew this and felt a little better. He wasn't a coward. He had someone to care for him. Someone else other than Kim to save and help him. He hugged her tightly and they stayed like that for a moment.

Friends in such a short time…

"We have to hurry and get the jewel." Mercy sniffed. Halima jumped on her shoulder and chattered, pointing towards a narrow entrance to the mountain. It was risky, yes, but the hiding place made perfect sense. It was somewhere no one would try to go…unless they were stupid beyond belief. Wait, that pretty much described them.

"Right." Ron nodded and they ran in, not realizing Monkey Fist was no longer on the ground.

What felt like hours were really minutes. They jogged up a steep path, Halima in the front. The dirt beneath their feet gave way, meaning they couldn't hesitate for a moment unless they wanted to end up falling to their deaths. "Heh, good hide away, eh?" Mercy panted, her hair clinging to her sweat soaked neck. It was a good thing both of them were in shape.

Halima, whom was difficult to see in the hardly lit mountain, suddenly screeched and disappeared. Just as Mercy was about to shout out her name, she found out why she had disappeared; there was a ledge. Ron stopped in time. He heard Mercy's scream be cut short.

Looking up, her whole body shaking, she saw Monkey Fist hanging upside down. In his left arm was Halima and his right hand was holding her by the collar of her shirt. Feeling grateful, she clung to him and waited to be pulled up, all of them leaning and almost hugging the walls to stay as far as they were.

"Thank you Monty…" Mercy whispered, knowing Ron was probably shivering from his monkey phobia. "If Halima had died or even gotten hurt…" She trailed off, feeling tears grow.

Monkey Fist leaned forward, "I'm sure your little Halima would have been crushed if her master was injured." Mercy shivered despite the sweat running down her skin.

Ron grabbed her wrist and pulled her, making the three start to run again. Monkey Fist waited…He was waiting for the good guys to do his dirty work and then he'd steal the jewel. It was a simple plan…but just with the cliff part, he hoped it wouldn't backfire.

It was a dumb question, he knew, but he had to ask himself; did he love that girl? He cared for her of course, but why? It was the way she looked and acted. It was the way she fought him, especially a few moments ago, for her friends. When he saw her get shot, he knew then and there he cared for her more than he should…but he didn't care.

They reached a small, emphasize on the word 'small', area. It was leveled but still it threatened to give way at the slightest jump. It had to be the top of the mountain because both Ron and Mercy were gasping for air, having difficulty breathing.

"Look for a blue jewel!" Mercy whispered. They spread out in what little room they had, glancing around the thin walls. It was quiet. It was calm. They were being watched.

Suddenly something sparkled in the flashlight Mercy held. With a triumphant grin, she grabbed it and yanked with all her strength. "I found it!" She shouted, giggling happily. The black jewel around her neck shook, the one in her hand shook, and the green jewel in Monkey Fist's pocket shook. They all shined brightly, illuminating the place with lights.

"What's happening?!" Ron questioned while trying to stand and not fall, the ground shaking. Mercy couldn't reply, for she felt herself fall to the ground. Before her lay her cell phone.

Dialing Kim's number, she felt the jewels, all three, lift in the air as the mountain shook. Kim picked up with a slightly dazed look. "Kim! Kim, are you there?!" She looked down at the Kimmunicator, gasping.

"Kim, listen closely! Ron and I were traveling up the Singe Mountain in Paris! We were trying to find the last jewel but Monkey Fist arrived! He attacked us and then he tried to kill us…sort of. Ron fell of the edge but his pants caught him in time. We're trapped in the mountain, literally! We walked in and then we grabbed the last jewel and it collapsed! Ron's hiding in fear and the ninja monkeys are trying to find a way out! Kim, get help! We need help!" Mercy shouted, knowing the connection was fuzzy.

Her sunglasses were slightly torn up, her hair was messy, and dirt was covering her face. She was so close to having a panic attack, especially when the connection died. The only way out was the hole above them, the top of the mountain. That escape route was yards away and not even the monkeys could reach it. Ron and Mercy stood up, Halima on their heads, and they looked around. They would die because of a stupid trap!

They didn't know how long it had been, they didn't know where the jewels were, and they didn't know when the thing would collapse. But suddenly a ladder appeared through the hole in the mountain. None of them hesitated to grab it. Two heroes and a villain were being pulled out.

The jewels, all three, were glittering and shining together in the air. It looked like they were waiting to point out the direction of the grave, their masters grave.

When they looked up to see a helicopter, they saw a very familiar face.

Shego.

* * *

Okay, I want MORE than 5 reviews! It took me days to do this! Lol, but I'm so proud and happy! 


	16. Chapter 16

School stress has caught up! I'm exhausted and living on caffeine for the time being. Lol. Plus, the song "Stand in the Rain" by Superchick describes Mercy nearly perfectly! Listen to it, you'll love it!

* * *

Ron gasped and started to shout something, but his ankle got caught in the rope and he fell. Mercy looked down and felt a little relieved; his was hanging by his ankle. He crossed his arms and stayed there with a glare, hoping they wouldn't hit a tree.

"If he didn't have bad luck, he'd have no luck at all." Mercy whispered and tossed her sunglasses into the wind. She had heard one or two stories about the pale green woman but saw hardly any threat. The jewels were floating slowly in the direction they were going, connected and almost melted together.

She studied them closely, her blue eyes narrowed. Although she hated to admit it, she could see a lot better without those damn glasses. Ignoring Ron's shouts of help and protest, she noted several things about the jewels; they had become one; they were glowing; they had given her strength when she needed it; and most importantly of all, the person to open the tomb with them would have tremendous power.

A hand grasped her wrist, yanking her up with very little, if any at all, kindness. Looking up, she blushed until the scar under her eye turned white. Monkey Fist stood there, watching her closely while sparing a glance or two towards the jewels, then at Ron. He wanted the power, so she had to stop him before he got it.

That's when the situation she was in slapped her in the face; she was stuck on a moving helicopter with two villains and a guy who had never heard the word 'belt.' Although she knew Monkey Fist was roughly gentle, this Shego person she had no idea about. She could be vicious, cruel, and cold…or she could be nice and sly.

Mercy ignored them for now and started to pull up the rope before Ron's blood rushed to his head. Or they hit a mountain, whatever came first. He seemed to be a **lot** heavier floating in the air than on the side of the mountain.

Just as she was about to help him on the helicopter, she felt someone yank her away by the arm and throw her to the other side, almost sliding out of it. Her limbs shook with fear as she scooted away from the edge.

Monkey Fist grabbed her arms and pinned them to her side, placing his legs over them to make sure she couldn't wiggle free. With his free hands, he held her chin and forced her to look at him, his face merely inches away. She wore a sneer and scared eyes, trying to move away.

"The Imposter can fall to his death for all I care…or get his skull bashed in. You however, my little Mercy, will be helping me with the jewels." Monty whispered in her ear, smirking when she shivered.

Before either could speak another word, Halima jumped on his head and screeched, pulling his ears and hair. It was a weak but meaningful attempt to save her master. Monty growled and grabbed her by the tail, holding her in the air. Given the chance, Mercy stood up and gasped.

"Don't! Don't harm her!" She exclaimed, grabbing the poor monkey baby out of Monty's hand. The monkey was shaking and clung to Mercy's shoulder. Looking over, she saw Shego taunt Ron.

"How's our little Kimmie doing?" She questioned, shouting over the wind and growl of the engine. Her wavy black hair flew with the wind.

Ron stayed quiet, sensing something was wrong with this. "She never told you, did she Stoppable?!" Shego questioned with a sly smile.

This got his attention. Looking up with questioning brown eyes, he waited for her to continue. There was no way he'd reply to that. What could she know that he didn't? He was Kim's best friend, her sidekick…so what would she know?

Shego felt a strange desire to see what the sidekick's reaction would be. How would he react when he found out that his dearest buddy kept secrets from him? Kissed an enemy? How would he feel when he realized that there was a side to Kim Possible that he would never know?

"Me and her, we're closer than you think…closer than you and her in fact." She started casually, watching the boy swing back and forth. "In fact, we were _very _close just a few nights ago." It took a moment but shock and disgust came over his face. "That's right; we kissed as well as some other things." She winked at him before standing up, walking over to the pilot area.

Mercy sat there with her mouth open, jaw dropped to the ground. The villainous and the hero…together?! Although it made perfect sense of Kim's odd attitude, Mercy had to shiver. Wasn't Kim Catholic? Glancing over at Shego, she thought to herself, "Well, she is pretty so I guess I can see what Kim sees in her…sort of."

Quietly slipping away from the shocked laughing Monty Fiske, she quickly pulled Ron up and watched him collapse on the cold metal floor of the helicopter. He laid there, his limbs sore and unforgivably heavy. His eyes were huge but hollow. His hair was as messy as Monkey Fist's and covered in bugs, but he didn't care. He lay there with a broken heart.

Hesitantly she placed a hand on his shoulder, shaking him ever so lightly. "Ron? Ronald…are you okay?" She whispered softly. In all truth, she couldn't blame him for being shell-shocked. He had been in love with Kim for some time and spent countless nights laying awake in the dark, wondering how to tell her. How difficult it must have been for him to wonder if his confession would destroy their friendship or not.  
Suddenly a glowing plasma hand appeared before her face. Glaring over at the woman, she sneered, "Can I help you?"

"Yes, actually. Contact Kimmie and tell her to meet up at the North Pole. That's where the jewels appear to be heading." Shego grinned in a semi-barbaric way, tossing her the phone.

Mercy froze; the North Pole! Of course! The woman's tomb would be buried at the Land which her Crush owned; it made perfect sense! Against her will, she dialed Kim's number. After two rings, she heard Kim's voice. It made her sick at how her best friend kept secrets.

"Kim…Meet us at the North Pole." She stated in an emotionless voice. Not giving her a chance to reply, she snapped the phone shut and looked outside, fuming silently.

* * *

5 reviews! Next, we'll see Kigo, Mercy/Monty, and Ron does something REALLY sad!

Im uploading a new story "Monkey Love" in a bit btw!


	17. Chapter 17

When they arrived at the snow covered wasteland, it was semi dark already. The sky held beautiful lights that glowed and danced mystically. Mercy stepped off the helicopter, staring up at it with her mouth hanging. Ron, despite his depression, did the same thing, a tear coming into his eye. "I wish Kim was here to see this with…" He let the thought trail off into anger. After all, she had betrayed him had she not?

Mercy felt Ron's rage radiate off of him but continued to gap at such beauty. As sad as it sounded, this was probably her only chance to see this. If she lived through all of…this…this mess, she'd never be able to afford a ticket over here. _If_ she lived…that was the key word, if.

A hand grabbed her wrist, making her jump nearly a foot in the air. Looking over, she felt her face heat up despite the coldness nipping at them. Monkey Fist stood there, holding her wrist to ensure she wouldn't run. Then again, if you really thought about it, it was kind of impossible to run and hide anywhere. There was snow everywhere, big piles. The wind was starting to pick up, meaning it would freeze any fools left outside. She was probably safer _with_ him than without.

Shego came up behind Ron and grabbed his arms as well, forcing him to walk or be dragged as they traveled with the gravity-defying-jewels. Ron hated her. He literally felt his body shaking with rage. How could Kim betray him and go out with this…this…violent villainous?! Sure she was attractive but still! How could Kim hide the fact that she was bi?

However, it made perfect sense now. Everything made sense; the dreamy look, the distraction, the disappearances. Those thoughts brought tears to his eyes. To think that she was seeing Shego when he was trying to court her! How could she? Ron, ignoring the fact that he was being dragged by the woman who stole his crush, tried to think of a plan. Forget Kim, he didn't need her. He didn't need to be rescued. No, this time…he would be a hero.

* * *

Kim flew to the North Pole on a favor from an old friend of her fathers. She hadn't really caught his name since her mind had been flooded with questions and worry. They flew by many states, towards the North of the Earth. It was windy and chilly, yet she felt nothing…not even the spikes of the coldness that slapped her cheeks.

When Mercy, her oldest and dearest friend, had called her on the Kimmunicator, she felt curiosity take over her. The girl looked like a weak! Her hair was smothered in dirt as well as her face, her sunglasses were on but one piece was missing, her gloves and clothes were slightly torn. What had happened? She remembered seeing, between the static of course, a rock wall behind her. She was at a mountain. No, she was _in _a mountain. Although the transmission was difficult to hear, she understood one thing; Monkey Fist was there.

Her second thought after that was Ron. His name was mentioned along with the word monkeys and pants. Those were **never **a good combination. She didn't hear him shouting or running in the background which calmed her down a little bit. Then again, just because he was silent and maybe calm didn't mean he was alive. That turned her veins to ice.

When she had just got over the ocean towards the Singe Mountain, she was in a daze. Her thoughts were, shockingly, on Ronald. They had known each other since Pre-K and hardly ever kept secrets. Oh what was she saying?! They never kept secrets! They always told…They _used _to. Until Shego came along, they always told each other everything. Now, she couldn't even tell him her feelings and conflict about the villainous.

The second time Mercy called on a cell phone, she could hear the very faint worry and shock in her voice. After getting the coordinates, she heard Shego's chuckle just before the phone got disconnected. After hearing the green woman's' taunts for months and months, she came to recognize the voice with ease.

Kim bit her lip as they got closer. What was Shego doing? What about Monkey Fist? Were they working together? What Mercy okay? Ron? What would happen to the jewels? What would happen if she didn't get there in time?

* * *

"Shego is it? Why did you help us out?" Monty questioned with slight suspicion. He was grateful no doubt but most favors, especially life saving ones, came with a price. In his hands was a very cold scarred blond. She looked between them, slightly confused. They weren't working together?!

The woman pushed back her black fluffy hair over her shoulder, pulling Ron with ease. "Honestly, I need a way to get to Kimmie and she's been avoiding me lately. Strange, I know, so this is my last resort." At this, she felt the teenage boys' muscles tense in restraint. She grinned at this.

They stayed silent for a little longer. The walk was unbearable. The icy wind felt like sharp needles to Mercy as it stabbed her pale skin. She was shaking violently. Each crunch of the snow where her foot landed made her wince. How much further?

Monkey Fist watched her, wrapping his arm slyly around her shoulder. She looked up with little shock, Halima poking her head out of her raggy jacket to stare up as well. When he looked back at them, his blue eyes staring into her own, she blushed a dark red and turned away. However, he kept watching.

"You know…" He whispered in her ear quite suddenly, watching her jerk away in surprise…or try to at least. His grip was firm. "A person could die from the cold. If you wish to snuggle…" She blushed even more and stared at her feet, unable to look up at him. Monty grinned and shook his head with a chuckle.

"Yo Monkey Fist…we're here." Shego stated just as the evening lights slowly faded. Before her was nothing but snow, the jewels floating above it.

"What in the bloody hell do you mean?! You and the jewels must be mistaken!" He exclaimed, letting go of Mercy for a moment to step forward.

As the sky lights went down, like a Twilight moment, there was a bright flash over the whole land. There stood a huge temple, a castle in some sorts. It looked old but covered in ice. It was Kachada's castle.

* * *

5 reviews. The next chapter will take me longer, maybe a week. School, other stories, and the next will be longer, I promise. 


	18. Chapter 18

Hey my faithful reviewers and readers! It took me some days to write all this up and took me even more time to think of a good ending. There **will** be a sequel, just need more time to type up two or three chapters of it before posting. Plus, I'm gonna put more of the mob in the next story. After all, we need to see what happens, don't we? Anyway, enjoy!

_

* * *

As the sky lights went down, like a Twilight moment, there was a bright flash over the whole land. There stood a huge temple, a castle in some sorts. It looked old but covered in ice. It was Kachada's castle._

Mercy felt her mouth drop even though her whole body was numb. Ron's eyes widened almost as big as a saucer, his dark brown eyes sparkling brightly with the beautiful lights surrounding the castle. It looked as though the lights flowed in and through the castle rather than around it, giving it a more mysterious look.

Monkey Fist felt the blood in his veins go hot, something inside him shivered as if locked up. He felt a rush of adrenaline and grew a huge smile, crazy in essence. His hair on his head and neck looked wilder than usual. His eyes were slightly narrowed with joy and confined laughter.  
Shego looked shocked to say the least, watching a castle appear out of nowhere. The jewels floated above it, just a few feet. It would take only a few flights of stairs to grab them. Perhaps, she thought, she could grab them and Kim as well before taking off. They could sell the jewels and even go somewhere to relax. That was if Kim even got there.

Ron stared up at the castle. It looked like it was as old as a thousands suns. Although it just appeared, it had layers of snow caked on it, ice as well. Any false step up those long flights of stairs could be fatal; you could slip and fall on the edge…or crack your head. Then again, what he had planned, he couldn't care less about either. As long as he became the hero, as long as he saved the world and Mercy. He didn't need that red headed backstabber. No, he would complete his plan by himself, no matter how painful it would be for, not just him, but for the others as well.

The castle before them was absolutely beautiful as it was huge. The snow that piled upon it in mere minutes shined brightly against the rainbow like colors. The stairs glittered as well, the doors looked like it was covered in ice but actually it was just old…really old. It had cracks and the door handles looked rusty, but otherwise it looked like a Princess's castle. Like the type Nina would have moved in instead of Mikira.

To believe that this castle before them belonged to Kachada, a leader of the North gave Mercy chills. To think that a great leader and ruler lived in that place, walked on those steps, and touched those door handles…it was creepy. Here she was, a teenager with a freak scarred appearance who was scared of the monkey man before her…standing in front of a castle of power. She felt small, insignificant.

The story of this castle, of these people echoed in her mind. How the love triangle from the past caused so much destruction. Monkey Fist grabbed her wrist again, nearly dragging her up the stairs. The wind blew harshly, the sun slowly setting. They had to get inside soon or freeze. Shego dragged Ron by the collar; ignoring the resistance he put up.

"What's the story behind all this creepy magic stuff anyway?" Shego bluntly asked, careful on the steps. There was two times she had nearly slid already…nearly. Ron watched her feet closely, planning something. If he could figure out the pattern of her stride and figure out when her guard was down, he'd be able to shove her over the edge.

Monkey Fist hesitated, a little annoyed that he never found out. He looked at Mercy with a slight glimmer of desperation for help; after all he didn't want to look foolish and stupid. She sighed inwardly, cursing his eyes for making her weak.

"Long ago, there were three rulers; Kachada, Mikira, and Nina. These rulers watched the land their name meant; Kachada looked over the North; Mikira looked over the middle lands; and Nina watched over the South. They were respected and loved, for their looks, their intelligence, and their peace." Mercy started, her voice being blown by the wind, carried through out the place.

"One day, their loyal servants set up a meeting between Kachada and Nina…to meet in Mikira's land. When Mikira found out, she grew angry but when she confronted the man, she fell in love. Long story short, Kachada had to choose between them. Nina gave him gold while Mikira gave him three jewels that would control the world. He choose Nina. Angered, she made her people attack the South and North before burying herself in a tomb that has been unknown until now. The three jewels were green, for the jungle; black, for the dirt covering it; and blue, for the sky around it."

It was quite easily to see and to say that the love triangle just mentioned make Shego and Ron think. In essence, it was the same thing as the past. Mikira and Nina loved Kachada. Ron and Shego loved Kim. Such a love triangle in the past seemed to be the same in the present.

As they grabbed the frozen door handle with a layer of clothes wrapped around their fists, they shoved it open enough to where they could slide in. It was dark…too dark to see four feet before you. Mercy grinned at this; she had been hoping something like this would happen. From the look on Ron's face, whom was just a foot away, he predicted this too.

As if they spoke aloud, they nodded and slid behind their captors. Without a word, both got on their hands and kicked the villains in the back, sending them flying to the ice covered ground and watching them skid into what little light showed through the broken ceiling.

The villains gasped at the surprise attack, sliding and slamming into the wall. It was quite comical at how Shego laid face down, half her body stuck on the wall. Monkey Fist on the other hand lay on his back, with his feet up against the wall. Both were stuck in a daze, trying to figure out how to stand on the ice without falling.

It wasn't that hard since they were both experienced fighters. Slowly, they stood and, as if ice skating, flew towards Ron and Mercy. The sidekicks looked at each other and quickly jumped on another section of the ice, sliding right past the villains. They turned around, sliding with balance and ease.

It was a showdown, or so it looked like. They stood merely yards away, ready to attack. The problem was; did Ron and Mercy have enough skills to beat them? They had confidence and Ron had rage, which helped a great lot. But he _had_ to try to remain level headed and focus, not to fall into Shego's traps.

The next few moments were a blur. They raced at each other; Ron at Shego and Mercy at Monkey Fist. Ron did a last minute thing by carefully falling on his back, sliding through Shego's legs and grabbing her ankle. It took a split second to realize what just happened for the pale green woman's face had surprise and shock written on it. With a yelp, she fell on her stomach and slid along with Stoppable, being thrown into another wall at the last second. Ron stood with a grin, slowly sliding to a stop.

Mercy used a different tactic. When Monty and her met just inches away, she didn't use her feet like the monkey man expected. Instead, cleverly, she faked kicking him and while his eyes, and focus for that matter, was on her leg, she shoved her fist through the cold air, slamming it into his cheek. It was the sheer force of it all that sent him flying back over normal speed. It took a moment longer for the dirt covered blond to stop but when she did, she placed her hands on her hips with a confident teasing grin.

If the villains didn't know better, they both would have sworn that Stoppable and Manor had planned this. They had not spoken a word to each other since the helicopter ride, not the walk here. They hadn't even made eye contact for more than ten seconds. It was amazing how they managed to have the same idea; kick the bad guys' ass.

Monkey Fist stood with ease, a sneer on his face. There was fire, anger in his eyes but it was clouded by something else…concern? Worry? Care? Love? Either way, he jumped on a selection of ice and, knowing Mercy wouldn't expect it, he tackled her to the ground.

There was a loud _**crack**_ that echoed right afterwards. From what the pale woman and blond boy saw, Mercy's head had slammed into the ice when she fell. It was clear by her form that she hadn't anticipated being tackled by Monty. They slid a few yards.

Monkey Fist smirked, feeling the girl put up no resistance. "What's wrong; finally realize that you'll never…" He started to gloat but stopped when he saw her face. A pained expression covered her pale and, probably numb, face. Her eyes were closed, her mouth slightly agape as if her gasp was unfinished. Her body was limp and unmoving. Against his will, he looked back to see where she had landed.

The place where her head made the horrible disgusting crack was now caked in blood, several huge lines from it.

Fist's blood turned as cold as the ice surrounding them. Looking back at the wounded girl underneath him, he picked her up and laid her head on his chest. Slowly he placed his ear on her chest, waiting and praying.

_Thump...thump...thump...thump…thump…_

Her heartbeat was anything but steady but at least she was breathing. At least she was alive. Monkey Fist swallowed his panic and carefully picked her up. His intention was to pin her and watch her squirm, not harm her!

Meanwhile, Ron watched the scene with huge eyes. Although he hadn't known Mercy for months and years like Kim did, she had understood him a bit quicker than anyone else. Rage flooded his veins once more.

Turning around to face his own villain, his own enemy, he jumped out of the way of her pathetic attempt to tackle him. He landed on his hands and then slowly on his feet. Shego did the same, sliding only for a moment or two.  
"You think you can win? Tell ya what Stoppable; you win, you get Kim. I win…you die and I get Kim. How about it?" Her sly grin made him sick with disgust and anger. There was a good chance that he'd die. There was a good chance that he'd live.

Ron was a good Jewish boy who believed in good triumphing evil. To kill someone was unimaginable…well, until Shego messed with Kim. Although he was still mad at the red head, he refused to let such a stuck up villain have her!

"Deal." His smile giving Shego the chills.

* * *

(A/N Note: I'm moving onto Monty and Mercy, then we'll see the fight between Shego and Ron.)

Monkey Fist carried the girl through the deep dark halls. She was shivering, her fingertips turning slightly blue. Well with what lack of clothing she wore, it was to be expected. If she was awake and fighting, she'd be okay…but no, she was unconscious…weak…unable to defend herself.

The only other time he had seen the girl look so…so…_vulnerable_ was the time he stole the emerald jewel. When the car full of people wanting to kill her drove by…when she begged him to let her go. That was when their lips first met. It made him grin a little.

Following the floating jewels (he should say jewel technically since they combined into some sort of key) Monty felt the girl stir. The head wound he had accidentally given her should have knocked her out for several hours. But she was strong.

"Monty? What…where?" Her blue eyes looked up at him with worry and concern. She was very aware of him carrying her, jogging almost as he did. The only reason she had awoken was that she heard his voice mumble. He had been speaking to himself. "Put me down! I can walk!" She declared, realizing she was nowhere near Ron.  
He glared down at her, holding on tighter. "You idiot girl! We're on ice still and it's difficult enough for me to balance both of us while following the jewel. With your…injury, I highly doubt you could keep your balance without slipping and sliding everywhere."

Despite the danger, Mercy had to smirk; the image of slipping and sliding sounded like fun. That's when she remembered what happened. Monty had come at her and, instead of tripping her like she thought, he jumped in air. Panic and shock had made her stupid and frozen her in place. She remembered pain, then darkness.

"You…" She whispered, feeling the back of her head. Her hand kept like ice when she looked, for a red dark gooey-like liquid covered it. Gulping down her fear, she looked at him and said nothing else. She wasn't mad at him; no…she was wondering what was to happen. She was injured and even if she could fight him on ice, he'd have even more of an advantage. But one thing was definitely clear; she had to stop him from opening the tomb!

* * *

(My original thought was to cut it off here and add Shego's fight with Ron for the next chapter…aren't you glad I didn't stop? Lol)

Shego felt a slight shiver go down her spine. The cold night air had nothing to do with it. It was Ron's smile that caused it. Every time she had fought with Possible, she would study her sidekick.

He was goofy, clumsy, uncoordinated, and had oversized pants on all the time. He was basically the picture perfect of 'teenage innocence.' He believed in good winning, always. He believed in true love.

So you can see why the pale woman saw that smile creep upon his face…the smile that held hatred, insanity, and a devious plan…you can see why she shivered. For a moment, she felt fear but ignored it. This was Stoppable of all people! She would kill him and win once and for all!

The good guy made the first move. He took a leap and slid, almost glided, towards her. Instead of tackling her, he slid around her in a circle once or twice. She stood very still, ready to pounce in defense.

Ron finally dove down and, with a careful landing, grabbing her ankles once more. Just like before when he dragged her with him, she fell. However, she had predicted this would happen.

Shego landed on her hands and grabbed his ankle as well, her plasma glowing hands cutting into his skin. With hardly any effort, as they slid into a wall, she twisted his ankle and…

_**SNAP!**_

His ankle broke. His cry of surprised pain echoed. For a moment, he looked weak and pathetic. But this new injury gave him only more reason to kill Shego. With a grimace of pain, he stood quickly.

Shego lay on the ground still, basking in her glory for hurting the sidekick. She failed to realize that Ron had gotten up. The ice was cold but it was only going to get colder.

Everyone who knew Ron knew that he loved wrestling. He loved it, the end. So on impulse his first thoughts as he stood were "Body slam." Using what little weight and strength he had, he jumped in the air.

His elbow slammed into Shego's spine with a sickening sound. She coughed, losing what air she held. He remained on her, causing her a sharp pain. There was a cracking sound underneath them both, but they ignored it, thinking it was the other's bones.

It took only a second as Ron stood up and moved away to realize it wasn't any bone that cracked. It was the ice under them. He watched in slight horror and amazement as the ice underneath the injured woman broke.

It was at that moment, strange enough, that Kim Possible walked in. She had seen the castle from far above just as the sun went down, making a sprint for it. When she opened the door and heard a strangled gasp, she realized a woman was in pain. It shocked her to see Ron was the offender.

As if in slow motion, she screamed Shego's name. The black haired villain looked up with surprise in her eyes, a very dim smile on her lips. The ice from under her broke, dragging her into the icy water.

When Kachada had ruled this land, he really did live in an ice castle…no floors, just ice with water under it. That explained his ice heart. It explained a few things actually. Through the years, the castle hadn't frozen over…it was like this from the beginning.

Kim dove and almost slid into the hole, screaming for Shego. Her vision became blurry from tears. Those tears that streamed down her face, from the eyes that stared at Shego sinking and not at Ron, broke Stoppable's heart.

Ron was mad at his best friend. He was mad at her for keeping secrets. For being bisexual and not telling him, for falling for the bad guy…er, woman. For betraying him. But seeing Kim cry over heartache before him made him regret the whole thing.  
Thanks to him and his rage that blinded him, Shego was now dying. When his elbow had contacted with her spine, it seemed to have paralyzed her only for a second. The fact that her crush, her teenage hero crush had ran in probably stopped her from jumping up and off the broken ice.

Feeling guilty, he grabbed Kim's shoulder and pulled her away. She screamed and kicked him, the name 'Shego' leaving her lips several times. It was as thought she didn't realize it was Ron pulling her from her death.  
It was clear to Ron that Kim did not love him the way he loved her. She would never. She was smitten with a green woman. She loved Shego with all of her heart. And he didn't think he could live on without Kim's love.

For years and years he had been at Kim's side, helping her and cheering her on. She had always saved him from the battles with the villains. She had always helped him with his school work, his social life. She had always been there for him when no one else wanted to be. She had always helped him.

Now it was his time to help her.

Making sure she was a good distance away, he ran and jumped into the icy pool. Kim stared in shock, her cries cut short. She knew Ron had been there, knew he had caused this whole thing, but to see him jump in…

"Ron!" Her voice was choked with sobs. "Ron?!" She sounded desperate. "Ron! Please!" It was as though she was begging him to appear out of nowhere, be fine and smiling.

Time ticked by slowly, making only a few minutes seem like eternity for her. A hand grabbed the solid floor and pulled its owner out of the water. It was dark in the castle, making Kim squint in confusion. Who was it?

Walking over carefully, she gasped. There stood Shego, soaking wet and freezing. "Where's Ron?!" Kim cried out, looking over the edge. Instead of those familiar chocolate brown eyes staring back at her…she saw ice. Shego shook her head with slight sincere sadness. Ron had saved Shego just for Kim.

Letting out another cry of pain, she covered her face. She jumped when she felt arms encircle her; bring her close to a body. It was those very arms that she had fought with so many times. Shego held her close, silent. Never had she imagined Stoppable saving her.

* * *

Next chapter: The tomb opens with Mercy and Monty. Shego and Kim come over and see. The aftermath, maybe. Plus, is Ron really gone yet? Remember people, it's icy freezing water!!!! 


	19. Chapter 19

Kim's voice, her once soothing kind voice, echoed through out the castle of ice. Mercy and Fist heard it faintly, hearing Ron's name several times followed by choked sobs. At this, the blond turned to the monkey man with worried eyes. Of course Monkey Fist wouldn't care if Ron was hurt; he was an 'imposter' after all.

Shego held onto the red head, her body shaking from the icy water dripping off of her and the freezing wind slapping what little skin was exposed. Kim, being in the green woman's arms, shook with sobs that had been confined since Mercy first came back, since she first realized she was in love with a villain.

Guilt, overwhelming horrible guilt, coursed through Kim's veins. She felt absolutely horrible! The guilt burned, it made her heart ache, and it made her wish she could go back in time. If only she had told Ron before. If only she realized Ron, her dearest friend, was in love with her. If only…

* * *

Mercy winced as she stood on the ground, the soil dirt ground, not just ice. She leaned against the wall, making sure her skin didn't touch the ice for it would cling to her.

Her head was pounding and the fact that Kim's agonizing grief filled cries echoed loudly didn't help. Monty, surprisingly, spoke some what quieter for he knew how sensitive her hearing was. They rested for a moment.

Monkey Fist was covered in more fur than clothes, making the cold seem like a bird pecking at him; a nuisance but nothing big. However, Mercy wore barely any clothes so the cold nipped viciously at her. She sneezed and shook her head, ignoring her limbs shake slightly.

He watched her but said nothing, simply pulled her from the wall and into his arms. The warmth of his body helped her and he, careful to avoid the wound, placed his hand on her hair. In that moment as he stroked her long messy hair, she felt content and sleepy.

The jewels glittered and swished back and forth with a blurred furry. They parted and stared at them, the direction it went, before looking at each other. Despite her feelings towards him, she was determined to save the world. She'd need Kim for that.

Attempting to turn and run, she managed to get away a few yards before feeling a hand grab her neck, slamming her into the wall. Actually, it was a lot gentler than it should have been. Monty pinned her to the wall, careful not to harm her even more. "You won't try that again, will you? Especially with your lack of balance and the ice." It was more of a statement than a question.

She said nothing, just slowly walked along with Fist. Every step closer made her shiver in fear. Every step closer made the sense of dread get heavier. What would happen if they opened the tomb without Kim there to help? Where was she anyway? Was she okay? Was she fighting Shego? Where was Ron?

Mercy bit her lip and helped push open a door; it was an ice covered room. It had to be Kachada's bed room, for on the bed lay a huge casket. It was covered with black ice. Everything around them from the floor to the dressers shined and sparkled, reflecting the people in there.

The jewels floated just inches away from the end of the casket. Mercy shivered but not from the cold; it was one thing to feel insignificant from entering a King's castle, it was another to know there was a dead corpse under all that ice. Monty smirked and walked forward.

He grabbed them and held it up in the air, a crazy smile on his face. A laugh erupted from his throat, "I shall finally rule the world with Monkey power! I shall be the Monkey King!" It echoed loudly, making her wince.

Mercy couldn't do anything. She couldn't fight him, for the ice would make her slip. She couldn't harm him for her head injury stopped her. She was basically weak. That's when she thought of something. If only for a moment, she needed to distract him.

He held the jewels over the opening on the top of the basket, ready to drop it. "Hey Monty!" She caught his attention.

When he turned to see what she wanted, their lips touched. She kissed him and allowed the shock to disappear from his body before wrapping his arms around her waist, to deepen the kiss. Sadly, when he had left go of the jewels, it slid into place.

The tomb was opening.

She pulled away, slightly disappointed at her attempts. At least she got a kiss out of the whole thing! But the way he stared at her with that passion, the need and hungry…she felt so embarrassed.

"Mercy?! What in the world?!" Kim cried out from the doorway. Both looked over and at least had the decency to blush; Shego and Kim had seen them kiss. Shego had a smirk on her face, as if she knew there was something between the two from the beginning while Kim looked shocked.

There was no time to answer, for the tomb's ice covered top cracked loudly as it slid to the right. It was slow and suspenseful. When the tomb's cover was off, when it fell to the ground and the ice around it shattered, they stared. Kim walked forward despite Shego's pathetic attempt to hold her back.

Mercy and Monty said nothing, just stood there and watched. From the spot they were at, they couldn't see anything; no body, no object, nothing. Kim bit her lip in a hesitant moment, stepping a few feet closer. Who knew what would appear!

Leaning over, placing her hands just a few centimeters away from the edges from the black tomb, she blinked. Her mouth slightly opened, as if to reassure everyone that it was okay. Whatever she saw in there made her think she was safe.

Suddenly a boney hand reached out, wearing a blue jeweled ring. It was covered in spider webs; both the hand and the ring. It grabbed Kim's wrist and she let out a strangled gasp and frightened cry combined. There was a sort of flashing glow around the tomb and the teenaged hero.

Kim's green eyes, the ones that haunted Shego in her dreams, stared at her with pain and fear. They slowly closed as her body slowly crumpled, forcing her to her knees. The hand that grabbed her wrist, that clung to it like Velcro, seemed to grow more skin and muscles instead of bone. Her whole body, as she hit the floor, seemed to disappear. It seemed to make her become nothing but a skeleton with skin.

Shego cried out of concern as she ran closer, sliding to her young love. She carefully held Kim as if she were a fragile China Doll. She surely looked like it! The woman stared with worry.

Mercy gasped as she watched the scene merely feet away. "Shego, watch out!" She exclaimed, somehow knowing that she didn't hear. The body rose from the tomb, a glow around it. It seemed to be looking down at the life she had just stolen.

Kim, resting her head on her love's lap, stared up at the rising dead body and gasped. She was alive still, barely actually, but she felt weak and tired. There was no way she could tell Shego to watch out.

Finally at the last second, as if Mercy's cries reached her at last, the green woman looked up. Surprise and fear covered her eyes as she stared up at the body. Picking up Kim quickly but carefully, she jumped back and dodged a weapon.

The light around the person faded slowly as it stepped out, floating almost as it touched the floor two feet down. It looked like an angel. It looked like a demon. It looked like…

"Mikira." Mercy breathed out in awe. The person looked at her with a snap, her eyes flaring brighter than the light around her. The glow around her faded altogether.

All four of the humans felt slightly uncomfortable, slightly scared and impressed to be in front of a woman who once ruled the world. A woman who once set war on the North just because of her love's stray heart. A woman who's heart turned as cold as the ice castle they stood in.

She stared at the blonde, making her shiver. The woman who was once called a Queen looked beautiful. Her hair was long enough to touch her waist, black as the night sky. It bounced gracefully as she stepped forward. Her eyes, those very eyes that stared a hole through Mercy, were an icy yet intriguing dark green. Perhaps it was her normal color; perhaps it was the affect of stealing Kim's energy.

She wore a dark green kimono dress, layers and layers of clothing at her feet. They were ripped at random parts, showing pale skin instead of bones; something you'd expect from a dead body. Although she looked skinny and thin, looked like a rag doll, she looked pretty. Despite the fact that she was a dead body of course.

It wasn't difficult to figure out that she had stolen Kim's energy, possibly her life if they didn't do something soon, to look alive and well once more.

Monty smiled sickly and walked forward, stepping in front of the woman's gaze. "Hello there! I am Lord Monty Fiske! I have traveled and searched for the three jewels that set you free! You are Mikira, correct?" His charming voice had a silk like tone on it. It made Mercy slightly jealous to hear him talk to someone else that way, besides her of course.

Mikira watched Mercy over Monty's shoulder. She spoke no words. She whispered nothing. She gave away no emotions. Instead, she slowly raised her left hand and opened her hand, showing her palm. Mercy felt slightly weak, as if that woman was attempting to draw her energy. There was no way she would be caught off guard like Kim though.

"Hello! I'm talking to you!" Ruffled, Monty growled and felt irritated, seeing what was happening. Mikira's gaze snapped to him with sharpness, making him shrink. She narrowed her eyes, the glow around her once again bright. Suddenly, Fist found himself thrown into the wall.

Shego and Mercy stepped back. It was clear that Mikira did not want to give power to anyone else; she wanted the girl's energy, their lives. "Why is she trying to do that?" Shego shouted from across the room, holding Kim tightly.

Mikira stepped closer, making Manor step back. Her back hit the wall. With sadness, she realized why. "Because she wants to be perfect; she wants to be better than Nina."

Mikira's eyes widened at the name. Suddenly there was an angelic voice laced with venom that echoed. "Don't say her name!" Mikira's mouth moved ever so slightly but her voice was loud, booming in fact.

Mercy felt herself grow weak rather rapidly. "Shego!" She cried out, her vision slightly blurry. "Where's Ron?!" Perhaps he and Monty would be able to work together and save them.

That thought of rescue, sadly, went away when silence replied to her. Looking over at Shego, she felt her hear tear in half to see the woman's sad face. She understood why Kim had shouted earlier. Ron was dead.

It felt like everything was hopeless. It felt like nothing could be done to save them, save the world. Mercy shook her head, refusing to believe Ronald as deceased. There was no way such a happy teen would just give up like…then again, he had been broken to find out about Kim and Shego.

If he really was dead, she hoped he found peace.

However, Monkey Fist seemed to believe different. He stood up with huge eyes, sensing something near. Ever since Stoppable had stolen the Mystical Monkey Powers, he had been able to sense the boy from near by. He sensed him now…he was walking over.

It took no words to communicate what he felt, what was happening. They all turned to the door, which was thrown open. There, floating just a few yards above the ice covered ground was Ron Stoppable. He looked normal and yet he was soaked with water. His eyes were a bright blue; the aura around him was glowing. It was just like Mikira.

The woman stopped and looked over. She spoke nothing, just stared. Ron, as if alive and well again, said clearly, "Leave my friends alone." Kim, who was hanging onto life by a string, gasped and looked up. Her eyes covered with tears.

Mikira's laugh was the opposite of her musical voice; it was cold, cruel, and harsh. "They will be mine! Kachada will be mine!"

The two glowing bodies suddenly attacked each other. It was a blur, a dark blue blur. Ron's voice could be heard faintly as he grunted while getting hit. It seemed that her weapons were spiritual.

(A/N: I'm tired and lazy so I'm skipping a little.)

Ron stood behind Mikira with a smirk, knowing she was confused of his location. Calling upon his monkey powers, he raised his fist just as she spun around. The beautiful but deadly angel gasped soundlessly as she felt a sword like object stab her heart. They remained there, floating. A sword through her chest, the blood at the end dripping slowly. Ron turned towards Kim and Shego and stared silently, a stare full of grief instead of anger.

His voice seemed to echo around the room; sentence after sentence piled on top of each other. It was like everything he had said to her since he first met her. Finally he opened his mouth, silencing the other voices to whisper. "I love you Kim." Then the glow around him disappeared. His eyes, his once chocolate but now blue eyes, faded back to normal. They closed. As Mikira's body slowly fell to the ground, so did his.

Everyone remained silent. Everyone stared. Everyone couldn't believe it.

Monty walked over to the now tired Mercy. He held her close. Shego and Kim stayed quiet. They would have to take her to the hospital soon. The body of Mikira slowly became bones once more. Kim, however, remained as lifeless looking as before. The body of Ron simply lay there.  
Mercy felt a tear, one of the any confined tears she had held for so long, slide down her cheek. "It's over…" She whispered brokenly yet relieved. "It's over…"

* * *

Okay, I know it's short and kind of cut but I'm exhausted and I just wanted to end this. The next story, that's if you all want me to make a sequel, will start with the funeral for Ron, the hospitalized Kim, and then the mob chasing Mercy.

Summary for new story: While Kim has to heal, fighting for her life; she must also fight her parents and nearly everyone who disapproves of Shego. Mercy, while trying to help her friend and express her love to Monty, must hide from the mob. And let's just say with Ron that things aren't always as they appear to be.

REVIEW IF YOU WANT A SEQUEL!


End file.
